


Where is my mercy?

by MissBiohazard



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Murphy is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship Problems, Sex, Unrequited Love, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBiohazard/pseuds/MissBiohazard
Summary: Roberta Warren e il suo gruppo sono in viaggio per condurre Murphy al laboratorio in California. Durante una sosta a Colorado Springs, conoscono un numeroso gruppo di sopravvissuti guidati da una ragazza, Ellie. Le cose sembrano apparentemente normali, ma quando Ellie rapisce Murphy, comincerà un viaggio costellato di pericoli e personaggi strambi, dove Murphy troverà una ragione per recarsi spontaneamente al CDC.La storia è ambientata durante la seconda stagione, ma non segue la cronologia degli avvenimenti.“Dopo tutto quello che ho visto, non credo che l’umanità meriti di essere salvata.”(Murphy – 2° stagione)





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:// Ok, non ho resistito e ho dovuto postare. Adoro Z Nation e adoro Murphy. La storia infatti è principalmente dedicata a lui. Ci sarà l’introduzione di un nuovo personaggio e per me si tratta di un passo importante, visto che è la prima volta in assoluto che ne creo uno tutto mio e spero che avrete voglia di dirmi come vi sembra e se risulta credibile. La storia sarà lunga e ho messo fin da subito rating rosso, perché preferisco mettere le mani avanti. Ci saranno scene forti (nei limiti previsti dal regolamento). Comunque, come scritto nell’intro la storia si svolge in un momento imprecisato della seconda stagione. Cassandra e Mack non ci saranno: ho preferito puntare su questa scelta perché la presenza della ragazza mi avrebbe creato non pochi problemi per lo svolgimento della storia, senza contare il coinvolgimento con Diecimila. Per quanto riguarda Mack non mi ha mai detto nulla in termine di storia, quindi “Ciao ciao !”

 

 

 

 

Z Nation © The Asylum-SciFy  
Il racconto non ha scopo di lucro, i personaggi di ZNation non mi appartengono  
e fanno parte dell’universo fittizio della serie Tv, per tanto non sono da ricollegare agli attori che li interpretano.

   
   
 

# Encounters

# 

   
   
 

_“Dopo tutto quello che ho visto,_  
_non credo che l’umanità meriti di essere salvata.”_  
_(Murphy – 2° stagione)_  
   
 

   
   
   
Il pick up procedeva veloce sulla statale settanta. Si trovavano nelle vicinanze di Denver, ma avevano deciso di evitare quella zona dopo essersi consultati con cittadino Zeta: troppi zombie. Avevano deviato verso sud, lungo la ventiquattro, direzione Colorado Spring e poi si sarebbero ritrovati sulla quaranta per Santa Fe. Ancora molti giorni di viaggio li separavano dalla California. Murphy stava appoggiato con la testa contro il finestrino, fissando svogliatamente il paesaggio brullo e secco.  
“Quanto manca alla prossima città? Sono stufo di stare seduto in macchina.”  
“Non molto.” Rispose Roberta con tranquillità, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada. “Ci saremmo dovuti fermare in ogni caso per le provviste: cibo, acqua e benzina cominciano a scarseggiare.”  
Il viaggio continuò in silenzio, rotto sporadicamente da qualche colpo sparato da Diecimila. Murphy vedeva gli zeta accasciarsi al suolo privi di vita con un bel buco piazzato in mezzo alla fronte.  
“Quel ragazzo è incredibile!” Doc si sporse dal finestrino lanciare un segno di approvazione al cecchino, seduto sul cassone del pick up insieme ad Addy. Era ormai chiaro a tutti quanto Doc si fosse affezionato al ragazzo, che ormai considerava alla stregua di un figlio.  
Impiegarono circa un’ora e mezza per raggiungere Colorado Spring. Arrivati in prossimità della città, si fermarono nella prima periferia, vicino all’università.  
“Allora, dividiamoci in due gruppi: Doc, Addy e Diecimila i palazzi ad ovest. Io, Murphy e Vasquez daremo un’occhiata ai palazzi qui intorno e terremo d’occhio il pick up. Tra mezz’ora ci ritroviamo tutti qui, se succede qualcosa, usate i walkie talkie.”  
I compagni annuirono alle parole di Warren e ognuno s’incamminò lungo la propria strada.  
“Posso restare sul pick up?” domandò Murphy.  
“Non se ne parla neanche.” Rispose secco, Vasquez. “È meglio restare uniti. Spostiamo la macchina in un luogo un po’ meno in vista.” Parcheggiarono il veicolo in una strada laterale, poi s’incamminarono verso i palazzi.  
“Cerchiamo qualcosa di utile.”  
Entrarono in uno degli edifici, iniziando a rovistare negli appartamenti, aprendo mobili e cassetti. Purtroppo sembrava che qualcuno fosse già passato da lì. Passarono all’edificio successivo, ma a parte qualche zeta, non trovarono assolutamente nulla di utile.  
“Possibile?” Roberta lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Vasquez.  
“Cosa?” domandò Murphy.  
“Non c’è nulla. Niente di niente. Come se fosse stato tutto ripulito alla perfezione. Ed è strano. Qualcosa viene sempre dimenticato oppure sfugge ad una perlustrazione sommaria. Sembrerebbe che i due edifici che abbiamo perlustrato siano stati vagliati più e più volte.”  
“Potremmo non essere soli.” Concluse Vasquez.  
Murphy si guardò attorno con fare circospetto.  
“Beh, direi che è il caso di andarsene allora.” Disse, cominciando ad avviarsi verso l’uscita.  
Roberta prese il walkie-talkie, intimando il resto del gruppo di tornare al pick up. Cinque minuti dopo erano di nuovo tutti attorno al veicolo.  
“Avete trovato qualcosa?” domandò Roberta, intuendo già la risposta.  
“Niente di niente, neanche un’aspirina, neanche la polvere. Questa cosa non mi piace.”  
“Sono d’accordo Doc. È meglio andarcene il prima possibile, questa storia è decisamente sospetta.”  
Stavano risalendo sulla vettura, quando un movimento attirò l’attenzione di Diecimila.  
“Ehi!” sussurrò, indicando il vicolo sulla strada opposta. Warren e Vasquez estrassero le pistole e, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, si sporsero oltre il muro del palazzo in cui cercavano copertura, mentre Diecimila copriva loro le spalle.  
Vasquez fece abbassare immediatamente le armi: nascosta dietro un cassonetto, c’era una bambina che non doveva avere più di otto o nove anni. Era sporca, con i vestiti strappati e i capelli castani tutti arruffati. Sembrava una piccola selvaggia. Tirato un respiro di sollievo, Vasquez uscì allo scoperto, tenendo le mani in vista e camminando lentamente.  
“Ciao.” disse sorridendo. La bambina si ritrasse immediatamente.  
“Non vogliamo farti del male.” Anche Warren fece la sua comparsa. “Possiamo aiutarti.”  
La bambina tuttavia non sembrava intenzionata ad avvicinarsi e Roberta non poteva biasimarla, domandandosi cosa potesse essere capitato a quella povera creatura. Fece cenno a Diecimila di abbassare l’arma e di allontanarsi. Vasquez aveva cominciato ad avanzare, ma la bambina scattò immediatamente, correndo via spaventata.  
“Fermati, non vogliamo farti del male!” gridò l’uomo, seguito a ruota da Warren, ma la ragazzina sembrava non averlo udito, continuando a correre tra i palazzi, fino a che rimase bloccata in un vicolo senza uscita.  
“Corri proprio forte per essere una piccoletta. Ora calmati per favore.” Roberta le si avvicinò e senza alcun preavviso, si ritrovò a fissare la canna argentata di una Beretta 9 mm. La donna si ritrasse immediatamente, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere caduta in una trappola. Una decina di persone uscì dagli edifici, mentre la ragazzina sorrideva soddisfatta.  
_“Piccola stronzetta!”_ pensò Roberta, mentre lei e Vasquez venivano privati delle armi e messi al muro con le mani dietro alla testa.  
   
 

*****

   
   
Murphy era appoggiato alla portiera del pick up, battendo il piede a terra con nervosismo. Dove diavolo si erano cacciati Warren e Vasquez?  
“Ma quanto ci mettono ad agguantare una stupida marmocchia?”  
“Suvvia Murphy, quella povera bambina sarà terrorizzata.”  
“Sì, beh, non è un nostro problema Doc. Non abbiamo bisogno di portarci appresso un peso morto.”  
Addy gli lanciò uno sguardo carico di disapprovazione.  
“È inutile che mi fissi così, è la verità. Non ci serve una marmocchia appresso, senza contare che portano solo guai. Nessuno di voi si ricorda cosa è successo ad Hammond?”  
Il gruppo continuò ad ignorarlo.  
Maledizione! Perché nessuno ascoltava mai quello che aveva da dire? Emise un ringhio frustrato e tornò al silenzio. Non avrebbe sprecato altro fiato, anche se continuava ad avvertire un vago senso di inquietudine, alimentato dal ritardo di Warren e Vasquez.  
“Forse dovremmo andare a cercarli.”  
“Sono via solo da cinque minuti” minimizzò Doc “aspettiamo ancora un attimo, poi decidiamo il da farsi.”  
_Bla. Bla. Bla._ Tutta quella storia, a Murphy, puzzava da morire, ma tanto era inutile starne a parlare, avrebbe dato solo aria alla bocca.  
Rabbrividì nonostante il sole cocente del pomeriggio: si sentiva osservato, circondato. Salì sul pick up, aveva bisogno di una barriera, seppur effimera, tra lui e il mondo esterno. Come se non bastasse, c’erano pochissimi zombie nei dintorni. Gli altri non lo sapevano, ma lui riusciva ad avvertirne la presenza e lì intorno, gli zeta, si potevano contare sulla punta delle dita, di conseguenza era totalmente senza difese.  
Trasalì, certo di aver udito un rumore sul retro del veicolo. Il rumore di un proiettile appena messo in canna. Si girò di scatto e rimase sorpreso e sul momento pensò ad uno scherzo: c’erano dei ragazzini, di età compresa tra i dieci e i sedici anni, che gli stavano puntando contro pistole e fucili. Erano in sette, tre femmine e quattro maschi, il più grande gli fece cenno di scendere. Murphy non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
“Abbiamo compagnia.” Disse agli altri che non si erano accorti di nulla. _Maledetti allocchi._ Perché non ascoltavano mai quello che diceva?  
“Stiamo scherzando?” domandò Doc, stupito. Addy sorrise, avvicinandosi ai ragazzini, ignorando completamente il fatto che fossero armati. Cos’era? Idiota? Quei piccoletti non ridevano affatto e uno di loro sparò un colpo di avvertimento ai piedi della ragazza, che si ritrasse subito con un balzo all’indietro.  
Doc si avvicinò ad Addy “Cerchiamo di stare calmi, non vogliamo fare del male a nessuno.”  
“Questo lo stabiliremo presto.”  
Il gruppo si girò immediatamente: Warren e Vasquez erano scortati da una decina di persone armate fino ai denti. In testa al gruppo c’era una ragazza armata di arco.  
“Comandano i bambini qui?” fu la domanda ironica di Murphy. Per tutta risposta si trovò una freccia conficcata tra le gambe, a pochi centimetri dai gioielli di famiglia. Deglutì.  
“Warren stai bene?”  
“Sì Addy, non ci hanno fatto del male. Almeno per ora.”  
“E non ve ne sarà fatto, se dimostrerete di essere brave persone, non ladri e assassini.”  
“Non siamo nulla di tutto questo.” Si sbrigò a dire subito Murphy.  
“Lo vedremo. Ragazzi giù le armi per il momento.”  
I ragazzini obbedirono istantaneamente. “Disarmateli.”  
Furono fatti girare verso il pick up con le mani alzate e privati delle armi.  
“Che vergogna.”  
“Puoi dirlo forte amico.” Rispose prontamente Doc.  
“Hai qualcosa da ridire spilungone?” domandò quell’odiosa specie di Robin Hood in gonnella.  
“Già, non mi va di prendere ordini da dei bambini” disse girandosi per guardare dritto negli occhi la sua interlocutrice. La ragazza gli arrivava appena alla spalla, aveva lunghi capelli biondi legati in una treccia e Murphy non riusciva a darle un’età, forse perché i tratti del viso erano minuti e delicati. Nel complesso era carina, ma decisamente troppo magra e non riusciva a capire se a trarlo in inganno fosse quella stupida camicia a quadri con le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti o se effettivamente avesse patito come tutti delle privazioni. Di sicuro pareva non esserci traccia di tette e forse con il culo non sarebbe andata meglio. Un disastro su tutta linea insomma.  
“Beh, mi dispiace per te Grande Puffo, ma non mi sembrate nella posizione più adatta per dare ordini.”  
Doc, Addy e Diecimila trattennero appena una risata strozzata. Murphy li fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
_Già, perché a scortarmi in California ci sono Paperino e la sua banda, che si fanno mettere nel sacco da un branco di bambini._  
Avrebbe voluto ribattere qualcosa di pungente, ma l’occhiataccia di Roberta lo costrinse a mordersi la lingua.  
“Visto che non avete altro da dire, potete seguirci.”  
“Dove?” domandò Roberta con sospetto.  
“A casa.”


	2. Home

 

 

 

# Home

# 

 

 

 

L’università di Colorado Springs era un agglomerato di edifici costruiti su una delle tante colline che circondavano la città. Era isolata e decisamente ben protetta rispetto ad altri luoghi che avevano visitato, considerando che il luogo era circondato da alte mura di mattoni.  
“Quanti saranno?” domandò Addy.  
“Più di noi sicuramente.”  
“Guardate le guardie attorno al perimetro.”  
“Ne ho già contate otto.”  
“Devo dire che hanno allestito un posto di tutto rispetto.” Commentò Doc.  
“Di certo avranno provviste e riparo.”  
Vasquez si scambiò un’occhiata d’intesa con Roberta.  
“Cerchiamo di comportarci bene e non creare problemi. Magari potremmo addirittura riposare qualche giorno, tenendo gli occhi aperti.”  
Il gruppo si girò a guardare contemporaneamente Murphy.  
“Che c’è?” domandò l’interpellato con fare innocente. L’eloquente occhiata di Warren fu più che sufficiente a far intendere a Murphy di non lasciarsi andare a colpi di testa.  
“Non sembrano cattive persone. Di sicuro vogliono proteggere questo luogo e posso capirne il motivo. Per non parlare di quei bambini…” Addy lasciò la frase in sospeso.  
Attraversarono il cancello principale, sorvegliato da altre quattro guardie, poi gli venne fatto cenno di scendere. Appena le jeep si fermarono i bambini scesero immediatamente verso l’ingresso. I più piccoli facevano a gara a chi arrivava per primo.  
“Mi sembra incredibile che siano gli stessi bambini che ci stavano puntando i fucili contro fino a poco fa…”  
“Già…” concordò Roberta, annuendo alle parole di Addy. Scesero tutti dalle vetture e la ragazza armata di arco si avvicinò a Roberta.  
“Mi chiamo Elizabeth Crane, ma chiamatemi pure Ellie.”  
“Io sono Roberta Warren, ex guardia nazionale. Loro sono Addy, Doc, Vasquez, Diecimila e Murphy.”  
“Il piacere è mio.” Disse sorridendo tendendo la mano. Incredibilmente Roberta si sentì a suo agio, rispondendo alla stretta di Ellie.  
“Dove siete diretti?”  
“Ellie, scusa se ti interrompo, ma Chris ha bisogno di te.” Disse un uomo di colore molto alto, seguito da un altro ragazzo dai capelli paglierini e un mucchio di lentiggini.  
“Sì, vado subito. Grazie per avermi avvisato.” Rispose “Scusatemi, ma il dovere mi chiama. Loro sono Seth e Nathan, vi accompagneranno a fare un giro della struttura e vi spiegheranno come funzionano le cose qui. Mettetevi a vostro agio. Ci vediamo dopo.”  
Li salutò velocemente avviandosi con passo svelto verso l’ingresso, seguita a ruota dai bambini, come i topolini nella favola del pifferaio.  
“Venite,” disse Seth “vi faccio fare un giro del posto.”  
S’incamminarono lungo il perimetro esterno della struttura, tutti si guardavano intorno incuriositi.  
“Quanti siete?” domandò Doc.  
“Cinquantacinque.”  
“Wow. È incredibile.”  
“Già, neanch’io riesco ancora a crederlo.”  
“Come fate per il cibo?” chiese Addy, dubbiosa.  
“Venite, vi faccio vedere.” Il gruppo seguì i due uomini lungo i vialetti del campus.  
“Gli edifici sono tutti vuoti?”  
“La maggior parte sì, preferiamo rimanere tutti vicini in caso di pericolo o bisogno.”  
“Come avete fatto a ripulire questo posto?” continuò Roberta. Avevano mille domande e forse non tutte avrebbero avuto risposta.  
“Sia fortuna che organizzazione. All’inizio c’erano solo Ellie e i bambini, rintanati in uno degli edifici qui in città. Stavano chiusi in un appartamento agli ultimi piani e, se te lo stai domandando, sì, siamo stati tutti fregati allo stesso modo. Una bambina spaventata in mezzo all’apocalisse e poi ti ritrovi circondato da mini cecchini e non riesci a pensare ad altro che ad uno scherzo. Invece vi posso garantire che ci sanno fare.”  
“La trovo una cosa orribile.” Commentò Addy a bassa voce “Inoltre, non è pericoloso per i bambini? Nessuno mai provato a sparare?”  
“È l’apocalisse. Hanno dovuto imparare in fretta. L’alternativa era la morte.” Spiegò Seth “comunque sì, qualcuno ha provato a sparare a Beth. Non hanno fatto una bella fine.”  
“Da dove vengono?”  
Nathan guardò Warren intensamente.  
“Ellie non ne ha mai parlato. Ha solo detto che dopo un po’ che erano scoppiati i casini, una notte ha trovato rifugio in un orfanotrofio abbandonato, o per lo meno pensava che lo fosse. Li ha trovati lì: affamati, disidratati e abbandonati al loro destino.”  
Addy inorridì.  
“Comunque ce l’hanno fatta.” Continuò Nathan.  
“Comanda Ellie?” Roberta puntò lo sguardo sui due uomini, che sorrisero immediatamente.  
“Ellie rifiuta il titolo di comandante. Di solito le decisioni importanti vengono prese tramite votazione in un’assemblea comune. Tuttavia, tutti qui provano un profondo rispetto per quella ragazza e le sue opinioni sono tenute in grande considerazione.  
“Ci siamo” annunciò Seth. Voltarono l’angolo del palazzo e rimasero tutti a bocca spalancata: c’era una serra, una serra enorme. Si avvicinarono cautamente, guardando le piante di pomodoro come se fossero lingotti d’oro.  
“Quanto tempo avete impiegato per realizzarla?”  
“Un anno e mezzo.” Rispose Nathan “Non avete idea di cosa abbiamo provato quando sono spuntati i primi germogli.”  
“Forza!” li intimò Seth “stasera potrete assaggiare tutte queste prelibatezze, finiamo il giro.”  
Il gruppo riprese la propria avanzata verso l’edificio principale. Il palazzo era munito di corrente elettrica grazie hai pannelli solari che avevano istallato.  
“Come avete fatto?”  
“Libri.” Rispose semplicemente Seth “Ci sono migliaia di libri in biblioteca e li abbiamo usati. Chi per apprendere competenze ingegneristiche, chi per quelle mediche e chi in botanica.”  
“Abbiamo anche la palestra, la mensa e i dormitori. Direi che non possiamo lamentarci di nulla.”  
“Ma…?” esordì Vasquez.  
“Cosa?” domandò Nathan con sguardo interrogativo.  
“Mi dispiace portare del malumore, purtroppo c’è sempre un ma. Non può essere tutto così bello come sembra.”  
Seth e Nathan si rabbuiarono immediatamente.  
“Se ci stai chiedendo se è stato facile, sappi che non lo è stato affatto. Abbiamo perso delle persone, sono sepolte dall’altra parte della struttura. A volte sono stati gli zeta, altre volte ladri e assassini. Per questo siamo così cauti con i nuovi arrivati.” Tutti erano in silenzio, ascoltavano le parole di Seth continuando a marciare attraverso i corridoi della struttura. “È accaduto un anno fa circa. Non eravamo ancora così tanti e ben difesi. Sono arrivati in piena notte. Hanno ucciso Donna e Jeremy che erano di guardia, poi hanno sfondato i cancelli con un furgone”. La voce di Seth si fece più cupa, mentre le mani si stringevano più forte attorno al calcio del fucile. “Una ventina di uomini, una banda di predoni, tutti armati. Ellie è corsa subito a nascondere i bambini…”  
L’uomo sembrava incapace di continuare e nessuno lo spronò a dire altro. A giudicare da come si erano irrigiditi entrambi, doveva essere stato terribile.  
“Siamo arrivati. Siete in sei, quindi sono tre stanze a testa, un letto a castello per ciascuna camera. Scegliete voi come dividervi. Ogni camera ha il proprio bagno, vi riforniremo a breve di acqua con cui potervi rinfrescare. Il water è utilizzabile, basta semplicemente riempire lo scarico.”  
“Quando riavremo le nostre armi?” domandò Roberta.  
“Non appena ci saremo seduti attorno ad un tavolo e ci avrete parlato un po’ di voi.”  
L’ex guardia nazionale annuì con sguardo duro. Nessuno sembrava aver riconosciuto Murphy ed era bene che continuassero ad ignorare chi fosse. Avevano già avuto anche troppo a che fare con pazzi e squilibrati che cercavano di utilizzare Murphy per i propri scopi. Senza contare che dovevano fare attenzione ai continui colpi di testa dell’uomo, che spesso e volentieri si comportava come una mina vagante.  
“Io e Addy nella prima camera, Murphy e Vasquez nella seconda, Doc e Diecimila nella terza.”  
“Io sto sopra.” Furono le prime parole di Murphy da quando erano arrivati, mentre si fiondava nella stanza. Warren si avvicinò all’ex agente DIA.  
“Occhi aperti.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio e l’uomo annuì.

 

*****

 

A Jenny stava per esplodere il cervello. Chris strillava come un forsennato e non dava cenni di voler smettere. Doveva aver avuto un incubo e quando si era svegliato, l’aveva fatto presente a tutto l’edificio principale. Piangeva a dirotto con il piccolo viso paffuto completamente rosso e rigato di lacrime. Jenny aveva provato di tutto, ormai l’unica che poteva salvarle i timpani era Ellie. Come se qualcuno avesse ascoltato le sue preghiere, la ragazza si materializzò appena dieci minuti dopo, seguita dalla sua piccola squadra. Appena gli occhi di Chris si posarono sulla sua figura, smise immediatamente di piangere, allungando le braccia verso Ellie.  
Jenny fu più che felice di scaricarle il pacco.  
“Puoi lasciarmi da sola con loro, per favore? Devo parlargli.”  
“Certo, Ellie. Ci vediamo dopo agli allenamenti.”  
Jenny salutò i bambini e uscì dalla stanza.  
“Quel tizio strano è il Murphy, vero?” domandò subito Jack. Lui e sua sorella Nadine erano i più grandi del gruppo, avevano rispettivamente sedici e diciassette anni.  
Ellie si sedette su una delle brande, cullando Chris tra le braccia.  
“Lui ci salverà, non è vero mamma?”  
“Ma quindi, adesso, ci lascerai?”  
“Calma! Calma! Piano con le domande. Beh Daryl se ci salverà o meno non posso saperlo e, no Beth, non vi lascio. Ne avevamo già discusso, ho lasciato una cosa in sospeso a Denver, molto importante.”  
I piccoli pendevano tutti dalle sue labbra e ad Ellie si strinse il cuore. “Il fatto che Murphy sia capitato qui, mi è di grande aiuto. Se è vero che può controllare gli zeta, la missione sarà meno pericolosa e portò contare sul suo aiuto.”  
“Bah! Non mi piace per niente. Sembra un’idiota e ti abbandonerà alla prima occasione.” Commentò di nuovo Jack con stizza.  
“Sì, beh, non ha fatto una buona impressione neanche a me, ma non sono una stupida, mi aiuterà con le buone o con le cattive. Comunque, ho bisogno del suo aiuto e anche del vostro. Solo noi, Nathan, Seth e Jenny siamo a conoscenza di Murphy e dei suoi poteri. Deve rimanere un segreto.”  
Tutti annuirono.  
“Quanto starai via?”  
“Se tutto va come previsto, tre, quattro giorni al massimo.”  
“Non capisco perché non posso venire con te, mentre invece preferisci portarti appresso uno sconosciuto di cui non puoi fidarti!” sbottò Jack con le braccia incrociate, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza.  
“Perché ho bisogno di voi qui!” rispose in tono autoritario. “Tu e Nadine dovrete occuparvi di Chris e degli altri in mia assenza, per non parlare della scorta di Murphy. Quella Roberta Warren non è una sprovveduta se è arrivata fin qui da New York.” Fece una piccola pausa, sistemandosi Chris sulle ginocchia “ Credete che non inseguiranno Murphy, una volta che ce ne saremo andati? Li dovete trattenere qui! Li ho già catalogati, non spareranno a dei bambini e io mi terrò in contatto con voi attraverso la radio. Dovete farli aspettare fino al mio ritorno.”  
“Quando hai intenzione di andare?”  
“Domani sera.”


	3. Fatto il Misfatto[1]

_…e per punirlo lo tramutò in una orrenda bestia_

_E gettò un incantesimo sul castello e su tutti i suoi abitanti._

_[…]se avesse imparato ad amare e fosse riuscito a farsi amare a sua volta_

_l’incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato._

_Con il passare degli anni il Principe cadde in preda allo sconforto e perse ogni speranza._

_Chi avrebbe mai potuto amare una bestia? **[2]**_

Murphy si svegliò di soprassalto con una gomitata secca nelle costole, lanciò un gridolino, cercando di non ribaltarsi dalla sedia..

“Che cazzo…?"

L’occhiata omicida di Robert Warren lo costrinse a zittirsi immediatamente, rendendosi conto che tutti lo stavano fissando.

“Che c’è? Uno non può schiacciare un pisolino in santa pace?”

“Murphy…” ringhiò Roberta tra i denti, sorridendo con non curanza a tutta la comunità presente in palestra “stavi russando in maniera spropositata. Se vuoi dormire, almeno cerca di non metterci in imbarazzo.”

“Se sul palco ci fossero state delle sventole in topless, il problema non si sarebbe posto.”

Addy gli diede uno scappellotto, mentre Warren gli pestò il piede con forza. I bambini al centro del salone attendevano in silenzio con espressione mortificata. Ellie, in prima fila, fece cenno di procedere.

Murphy sbuffò. Cosa diavolo gliene importava se degli stupidi marmocchi facevano una recita? Soprattutto su una storia così inverosimile, che si domandava come potesse essere stata scritta e aver ottenuto successo. Una bellissima fanciulla che si innamora di un’orrenda bestia, con l’assurda morale secondo la quale la vera bellezza si trova nel cuore.

Stronzate! L’unico insegnamento che Murphy riusciva a cogliere era che non importa quanto brutto tu possa essere quando sei un principe milionario proprietario di un castello. Non che non l’avesse già capito prima. Quante donne avevano allargato le gambe solo per i suoi soldi? O per regali costosi? E a Murphy era sempre andata bene così. Gli piacevano i soldi, le belle donne e avere poche rotture di scatole. Insomma, amava avere una vita alla grande e tale era rimasta fino a tre anni prima, quando il suo socio, nonché presunto migliore amico era sparito con i soldi della società, lasciando debiti su debiti e facendo ricadere la colpa su di lui. Così era finito in carcere con una bella imputazione per frode, mentre tutti i suoi beni, compresa la villa di famiglia, venivano messi all’asta. Non aveva provato neanche a difendersi, perché il bastardo l’aveva incastrato a puntino: c’erano cartelle e documenti, che Murphy non ricordava neanche di aver mai firmato o forse l’aveva fatto quando era troppo sbronzo per ricordarselo, ma in quei momenti non era importante, perché lui si fidava ciecamente di Benjamin. Almeno suo padre, Joseph Bernard Murphy, era morto l’anno precedente, così non aveva visto la fine della società in cui aveva investito tutta la sua vita, per mano di quell’unico figlio scellerato che gli era capitato.

Alvin Bernard Murphy, ormai solo Murphy, o peggio ancora “Il Murphy”, era stato un genio della finanza, ma anche un ubriacone dedito al gioco d’azzardo, erede di una delle più grandi società di holding del paese. Chissà se Warren avrebbe continuato a trattarlo come un’idiota, se avesse saputo chi era prima che il mondo andasse a puttane. Si era sempre mostrato poco in pubblico, riservando la sua presenza solo a feste private e party esclusivi. Qualche volta era stato pizzicato in atteggiamenti poco consoni alla sua figura, ma dei buoni assegni potevano far sparire qualunque cosa. Dubitava ormai che qualcuno potesse associarlo all’uomo ricco e potente che era una volta. Di Alvin Bernard Murphy era rimasta soltanto l’ombra di se stesso, trasformato contro la propria volontà in una cavia da laboratorio, poi in fenomeno da baraccone e adesso in un trofeo di caccia.

“Meno male che questa lagna è quasi finita.” Sussurrò a Doc, cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri.

“Sai amico, neanch’io sono mai stato un grande fan delle recite scolastiche, ma questi bambini hanno bisogno di fare qualcosa che li tenga ancorati alla loro innocenza. In più Ellie ha detto che alla fine della recita ci sarà una sorpresa e, te lo devo dire, ho grandi aspettative. È un tipo interessante, non credi?”

“Doc, potresti essere suo padre!”

“Ma perché devi sempre pensare male?” lo redarguì Doc. “Parlavo del fatto di come sia riuscita a riunire tutte queste persone e a creare un gruppo così unito. E non sono pazzi psicopatici, se capisci cosa voglio dire.”

Capiva benissimo, ne avevano incontrata di gente strana durante il loro viaggio e gli Zero erano stati solo gli ultimi di una lunga lista. Beh, almeno quando avevano sostato presso quella comunità di donne aveva avuto la piacevole compagnia di Serena. Che tette enormi aveva! Quella scopata gli ci era proprio voluta, anche se aveva faticato a staccarsi di dosso la donna.

Sospirò, erano già trascorsi un paio di mesi da quel momento, un’eternità in pratica. Dubitava ormai che qualsiasi donna avrebbe solo pensato di aver rapporti con lui, il mezzo zombie.

La recita era ormai alla conclusione e il principe, tornato di nuovo umano, convolava a nozze con la principessa. E lui, sarebbe mai tornato umano? Avrebbe riavuto la pelle rosa e gli occhi verdi? Certo, il vaccino l’aveva trasportato in cima alla catena alimentare, ma a quale prezzo? Il suo corpo si stava trasformando, il cambiamento si sarebbe arrestato o sarebbe diventato anche lui uno zeta, prima o dopo? Mille domande a cui non aveva risposta e che forse gli avrebbero dato al laboratorio. Tuttavia, Murphy aveva paura di quel posto. Paura di diventare una cazzo di cavia, legato ad un letto, costretto agli esami e agli esperimenti più atroci. Lui non aveva chiesto di diventare il salvatore del mondo e non voleva nemmeno esserlo.

Il flusso dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da un sentito scrosciare di applausi, i bambini stavano facendo il loro inchino ed Ellie era salita sul palco, prendendo i piccoli per mano. Sorrideva e mentre accompagnava i bambini verso l’uscita, disse qualcosa all’orecchio di Seth, poi si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Bene signori, possiamo dare il via alle danze!”

Murphy lanciò uno sguardò interrogativo al suo gruppo, mentre un’altrettanta stupita Roberta Warren si guardava intorno perplessa. Tutti stavano togliendo di mezzo le sedie e quelle che stavano spuntando erano bottiglie di whiskey e vodka? Una roulette, carte da poker e quello che sembrava un impianto stereo comparvero nella visuale di Murphy, mentre la musica cominciava ad inondare la sala e qualcuno gli mise in mano uno shot di vodka.

“Ora sì che si ragiona!”

“Che succede?” domandò Roberta a Seth.

“Una volta al mese, organizziamo questa serata. Un modo come un altro per alleggerire la tensione.”

“Chi controlla il perimetro? E gli zeta non saranno attirati dal rumore?”

“Il perimetro è sorvegliato, stai tranquilla. Ogni volta tiriamo a sorte per stabilire chi resterà di guardia. Nathan, infatti, è arrabbiatissimo. È già la seconda volta di fila che gli tocca. Per quanto riguarda gli zeta non preoccuparti, questo posto è nato per essere un auditorium ed è insonorizzato dal resto dell’edificio.”

Vasquez e Warren si guardarono dubbiosi. Doc, nel frattempo, era già seduto a un tavolo con Murphy e altre persone, preso da un’appassionante partita di poker e forse era anche al terzo shot di vodka. Addy era insieme ad un gruppo di ragazze, mentre Diecimila si guardava intono spaesato.

 

 

*****

“Mamma, quando tornerai?” domandò Beth con le lacrime agli occhi.

“Il prima possibile piccolina.”

“E se dovese capitarti qualcosa?” continuò Josephine.

“Non succederà. Tornerò da voi, in un modo o nell’altro.” Disse risoluta, mentre i più piccoli l’abbracciavano singhiozzando. Meno male che Chris si era già addormentato.

“Forza, ora devo andare. Siate forti, non piangete e prendetevi cura di Chris.” Fece un profondo sospiro, prendendo il coraggio necessario per  varcare la porta. Si sentiva tremendamente in colpa e aveva paura di ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Quando se la chiuse alle spalle, si rivolse a Jack e Nadine “Preparate la macchina e le scorte. Seth si sta già occupando di Warren e gli altri. A Murphy ci penso io.”

A Ellie non sfuggì l’occhiataccia di disappunto di Jack , ma si astenne dal replicare. Sapeva che non approvava la sua scelta, ma al momento Murphy era l’unica speranza che aveva per attraversare indenne una città invasa dagli zombie.

“Vado a cambiarmi. Fate come vi ho detto, devo essere pronta in qualunque momento.”

 

 

****

“Sei un gran bastardo, Doc!” strillò Murphy per sovrastare la musica, indicando il full d’assi dell’amico. “Stai palesemente imbrogliando.”

“Col cavolo!” rispose l’altro allegramente, portandosi una sigaretta alle labbra “Si chiama classe!”

“Io la definirei gran botta di culo!” aggiunse Seth, iniziando a sghignazzare. Murphy si stava divertendo come non gli capitava da parecchio tempo, così come tutti gli altri, tranne forse per Warren che continuava a tenerlo d’occhio come un falco.

Ormai aveva rinunciato alla fuga da un bel po’, anche se l’idea di raggiungere il laboratorio non lo allettasse per niente. Sempre meglio, comunque, che raggiungerlo in compagnia di qualcuno che aveva minacciato di spezzargli le gambe per evitare che fuggisse oppure finire a fare il fenomeno da baraccone con un collare elettrico a strozzarlo. Warren poteva essere un gran rompipalle, ma lei e gli altri erano brave persone e in un mondo di pazzi forse era l’unica cosa che contasse. Si versò una generosa dose di whiskey, cominciando ad avvertire quella fantastica sensazione di leggerezza e spensieratezza che solo l’alcool sapeva dargli. Dio solo sapeva da quanto tempo non si prendeva una bella sbronza. Stava per afferrare una sigaretta, quando gli sparì da davanti agli occhi, ebbe giusto il tempo di vedere Ellie portarsela alle labbra e tirare una generosa boccata di fumo. Murphy scosse la testa, perché quella non poteva essere la stessa ragazza frigida che aveva avuto sotto gli occhi da ieri. Forse i fumi dell’alcool gli stavano facendo avere le allucinazioni, eppure era sicuro di reggere meglio. Ellie era… provocante. I lunghi capelli erano legati in una coda morbida e quello era rossetto? Non poteva essere diversamente, non con delle labbra così rosse. Indossava una canotta nera sbiadita, ma decisamente molto attillata che risaltava il fisico atletico e il seno piccolo. E va bene, il davanzale poteva non essere abbondante, ma sul culo si era sbagliato alla grande. Lo stava fissando imbambolato, quando Doc gli diede un calcio sotto il tavolo, sghignazzando.

 “Seth, fai le carte anche per me!”

Prese una sedia e si piazzò tra Doc e Murphy. Dopo cinque mani, Murphy aveva capito due cose: Ellie reggeva l’alcool come uno scaricatore di porto, mentre lui si stava per arrendere in maniera vergognosa. E poi aveva quasi la certezza matematica che ci stesse provando con lui. Non era un flirt molto esplicito, ma i segnali sembravano inconfondibili. Lo guardava spesso, sempre negli occhi, e di tanto in tanto capitava che le loro gambe strusciassero una contro l’altra, ma non interrompeva mai bruscamente il contatto, anzi lo faceva passere come una cosa del tutto naturale.

“Scala reale!” trillò contenta “Beh, direi che, dopo questo exploit, posso anche andare a fare due salti. Seth, vieni con me?”

“Credo che andrò ad offrire una bevuta a Roberta e Vasquez, sembra abbiano bisogno di rilassarsi.”

“Già, non sai quanto.” Ironizzò, Doc.

“E tu?”

Murphy sussultò, guardando la ragazza. Sì, ce l’aveva proprio con lui.

“Sai ballare?”

“Sì Murphy, perché non vai un po’ a divertirti?” Doc sorrise sotto i baffi. Maledetto bastardo! Gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare. Anche se gli girava la testa, decise di riappropriarsi della dignità. Si alzò di scatto, sovrastando la ragazza. Voleva giocare? Non si sarebbe di certo tirato indietro.

“Prima le signore.”

Lei lo prese per mano tirandolo nel mezzo della mischia.

“Vai Murphy!” gli urlò dietro Doc.

Quelle furono le ultime parole che udì, perché un secondo dopo si trovava nel mezzo di una pista da ballo, musica assordante e una ragazza che gli stava porgendo le sue grazie su un vassoio d’argento.

 

_Voglio pensare che tu non sia reale_  
mi sembri naturale, letale quando ti metti a ballare  
non ti fermare quando cominci a sudare  
andiamo giù, senti il ritmo  
sei in tensione per catturare l’attenzione  
cresce la pressione non si abbassa la tensione  
altrimenti non c’è cura. **[3]**

 

Ellie sapeva ballare ed era fottutamente sensuale. Si faceva guidare senza pensare e Murphy cominciava a sentire i pantaloni farsi irrimediabilmente stretti. L’alcool, la musica, tutti i suoi sensi erano stimolati e si stavano focalizzando sull’odore della ragazza, fatto di sale e una leggera fragranza di lavanda. Murphy lo percepiva, così come gli zombie avvertivano l’odore di una preda, e per un solo folle momento, mentre la stringeva, avvertì il battito impazzito del suo cuore e il sangue che pompava nelle vene e desiderò poterla mordere. Affondare i denti nella giugulare e vedere zampillare il sangue da quel collo bianco.

_Lascia che ti morda_  
sono un vampiro sciocco  
lascia che ti morda  
te lo giuro e senza le persone  
lascia che ti morda  
ti desidero da pazzi  
lascia che ti morda  
sono immobile qui, pazzo.

 

Ricevette una dolorosa scossa all’inguine, quando Ellie gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e, in punta di piedi, gli leccò la base del collo. Lanciò un ringhio ferino, afferrando brutalmente il sedere della ragazza.

“Vieni con me.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio, lo prese di nuovo per mano, trascinandolo fuori dalla sala.

 

 

*****

 

 

Roberta Warren sorseggiava lentamente un bicchiere di Whiskey insieme a Vaquez e Seth. Doveva ammettere che quel momento di svago non era poi tanto male. Avrebbe fatto bene alla squadra, senza dubbio. Addy e Diecimila sembravo divertirsi insieme a gli altri ragazzi della comunità. Non erano in molti, però doveva essere bello parlare di nuovo con dei loro coetanei di cose normali. Quel posto sembrava una piccola oasi felice in mezzo ad un deserto. Magari avrebbero potuto farvi ritorno una volta accompagnato Murphy in California.

“Cosa stai pensando?” le domandò Seth.

“Che sarebbe bello tornare qui, una volta concluso il nostro viaggio.”

“Persone come voi sarebbero utili, magari non sarete bravi a zappare la terra, ma di certo date l’idea di saper combattere. Noi cerchiamo di fare come meglio possiamo, Ellie ci fa allenare, ma le munizioni scarseggiano e dobbiamo centellinarle. Ecco perché nell’ultimo giro di ricognizione fuori città abbiamo recuperato degli archi. Le frecce sono più facili da fabbricare e possono essere recuperate, una volta colpito il bersaglio. Con il corpo a corpo è un’altra cosa. Vedi quell’uomo laggiù? Si chiama Bill ed è cintura nera di judo. Ci ha aiutato veramente tanto.”

“Non lo metto in dubbio.” Asserì Roberta.

“Ellie si è allenata giorno e notte con lui. Voleva diventare più forte. Credo che considerasse un handicap il fatto di essere donna e per di più così esile.”

Roberta sorseggiò il Whiskey, pensierosa.

“Non ho mai avuto di questi problemi.”

“Sei un ex guardia nazionale, di sicuro avrai avuto un addestramento sia alle armi che al combattimento e credo di poter dire lo stesso del tuo amico qui.” Indicò con un cenno Vasquez.

“Ex agente della DIA.”

“Appunto. La ragazza, Addy, giusto? Sembra una forza della natura e il ragazzo, beh, da quello che dice il vostro medico è un cecchino infallibile.”

“Quindi?”

“Ellie era impiegata in un ufficio della pubblica amministrazione e nel tempo libero si dedicava alla danza classica e al canto. Io ero un commesso in un negozio di elettronica e Nathan faceva l’idraulico. Ce l’abbiamo fatta, ma non è stato facile.”

“Neanche per noi, nonostante l’addestramento.”

“Non sto insinuando questo, di certo, però, avete avuto più possibilità rispetto alle persone comuni.” Riempì di nuovo i bicchieri. “Propongo un brindisi.”

Roberta si girò verso l’uomo e avvertì un leggero giramento di testa. Alzò lo sguardo per cercare Murphy tra le persone sulla pista, ma di lui nessuna traccia.

Cazzo, aveva distolto lo sguardo per solo due minuti.

“Vasquez! Dov’è Murphy?”

“Porca puttana!” ringhiò l’ex agente. Mosse una decina di passi in direzione dell’uscita, prima di crollare a terra. Warren fece per aiutarlo, ma si sentì mancare.

“Cosa…?”

Guardò il bicchiere che teneva in mano e tutto divenne più chiaro.

“Ci avete ingannato!” gridò. Lanciò uno sguardo verso i suoi compagni: Doc era accasciato sul tavolino e Addy e Diecimila erano sorretti da altre due persone.

E Murphy?

Seth si avvicinò per aiutarla.

“Non mi toccare!” cadde sul pavimento.

“Roberta, non è come credi. È vero vi abbiamo ingannato, ma non vogliamo farvi del male.”

Warren stava per addormentarsi, ma afferrò lo stesso Seth per il colletto della camicia.

“Murphy è troppo importante.” E Charlie era morto per salvarlo.

“Lo sappiamo, ma Ellie ha bisogno del suo aiuto. Tra quattro o cinque giorni al massimo torneranno.”

“Non capite…” fu l’ultima cosa che riuscì a dire, prima di cadere in un sonno profondo.

 

 

*****

 

 

Murphy era sdraiato sul sedile posteriore della jeep, Ellie era seduta cavalcioni sopra di lui, ondeggiando i fianchi con un ritmo inconfondibile, mentre si portava alle labbra la bottiglia di vodka. La sua attenzione fu immediatamente catturata da una piccola goccia di liquido che stava scivolando lentamente lungo il collo. Non ebbe bisogno di altri inviti, si avventò sulla quella piccola stilla e si beò del gemito che la ragazza gli regalò in risposta. Gli girava la testa da morire, ma era bella sensazione e non gli importava. Scese lungo la clavicola abbassando gli spallini della canotta. C’era una cicatrice, a occhio e croce, un foro di proiettile. Già, anche lui ne aveva una così. La sfiorò con la lingua, tracciandone il contorno. Ellie gettò la testa all’indietro e Murphy le abbassò di scatto il resto dell’indumento, scoprendo il seno. Sfiorò la punta del capezzolo con le labbra e la ragazza singhiozzò di piacere. Era arrivato il momento di mostrarle le grandi abilità amatorie del signor Murphy. Con un colpo di reni, ribaltò la situazione, sdraiando la ragazza sotto di sé mentre le sbottonava i pantaloni. La guardò per un attimo prima di ricevere un’ulteriore fitta al bassoventre, di fronte a quello sguardo caldo e le labbra rosse ed umide. Sarebbe stata una gran scopata.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

_Porca merda!_

Ellie stava perdendo totalmente il controllo della situazione. Tutto ciò non era previsto, perché cazzo il sonnifero non faceva ancora effetto? Doveva prendere tempo, ma come? Non riusciva a pensare, non con Murphy che la toccava e la spogliava e… _Cristo!_ Spalancò la bocca in un muto urlo di piacere, mentre la penetrava con un dito.

“Sei eccitata da morire…”

Che faccia compiaciuta aveva. Fanculo! Si vergognò, perché era vero, era eccitata e le cose non dovevano assolutamente prendere quella piega, ma da quanto tempo un uomo non la toccava così?

_Da quando Paul è morto._

“Murphy, fermati…”

L’uomo la guardò dritto negli occhi, accarezzandole lentamente l’interno coscia fino a sfiorare con il pollice il suo sesso, facendola gemere di nuovo, e Ellie capì, che no, non l’avrebbe ascoltata.

“Dovresti insegnare al tuo corpo a supportarti meglio, quando dici qualcosa.” Avvicinò il viso al suo, al punto da avvertirne il respiro.

“Sento il tuo cuore che batte all’impazzata e l’odore della tua eccitazione. Non puoi dirmi che non lo vuoi… Mi ero quasi convinto fossi una frigida…”

“Bastardo!”

“Non sai quanto.” Rispose compiaciuto, lo sentì slacciarsi i pantaloni e posizionarsi sopra di lei, chiuse gli occhi in attesa di una penetrazione che non arrivò mai, mentre Murphy le crollava addosso con tutto il suo peso.

“Era ora!” esclamò sollevata, mentre i primo ronfo le trapanava il timpano. Si girò su un fianco facendo rotolare il corpo dell’uomo sul sedile. Rimase immobile alcuni minuti, cercando di riprendere il controllo del suo respiro. Quando aveva pianificato di sedurlo e poi narcotizzarlo, non avrebbe mai creduto che la situazione sarebbe precipita fino a quel punto.

“Ellie!” Era la voce di Seth. “Stai bene?” Sbiancò alla vista della nudità di Murphy e dell’amica, girandosi immediatamente per lasciarle un attimo di privacy.

“Sì, ma ci siamo andati troppo vicino. Il sonnifero non faceva effetto. Forse ha sviluppato una qualche resistenza grazie al vaccino. Potresti ricoprirlo?”

“Pensi sempre sia una buona idea partire da sola insieme a lui?”

“Non ho molta scelta.” Disse, vestendosi..

“Sei sicura di stare bene?”

“Sì.” Rispose sbrigativamente “Warren e gli altri?”

“Tutto come da copione.”

“Perfetto. Aiutami a legarlo.”

Mentre gli legava le mani, Ellie guardò il volto disteso di Murphy. Sembrava un’altra persona. Se ripensava al modo in cui l’aveva guardata pochi minuti fa, rabbrividiva d’eccitazione, consapevole del fatto che avrebbe dovuto temerlo.

Erano circolate molte voci sul “Murphy” ed Ellie non aveva saputo dire cosa fosse vero e cosa no. Aveva capito che era lui nel momento stesso in cui l’aveva avuto sotto tiro con il mirino telescopico. Se non altro il fatto che avesse la pelle blu era vero. Per il resto era un uomo come tutti gli altri, fatto di carne e sangue, con una buone dose di cinismo e sarcasmo.

“Ellie, sei sicura?”

_No, per niente._

“Tranquillo, ci terremo in contatto con la radio.”

“Fai attenzione.” Si abbracciarono brevemente. “Nathan ti farà trovare il cancello aperto. Cosa dico agli altri?”

“Che tornerò presto.”

Mise in moto la jeep nel silenzio notturno. Attraversò il cancello e Nathan le gridò un “buona fortuna”. Si allontanò nel buio con il solo respiro di Murphy a tenerle compagnia.

 

 

 

 

[1] Mi piaceva usare la formula per far sparire la Mappa del Malandrino. Leggendo il capitolo capirete il perché.     

[2] La Bella e la Bestia – Walt Disney

[3] Ricky Martin – La Mordidita


	4. Il Patto

 

 

 

 

Murphy si divincolava, ma non poteva muoversi, perché mani e piedi erano saldamente legati con cinture di cuoio. Intorno a lui il bianco asettico di una sala operatoria. Un rumore metallico attirò la sua attenzione, si voltò di scatto, scorgendo le figure della Dottoressa Merch e del Dottor Kurian.

“Cosa volete farmi?” domandò, con il panico ad impregnargli la voce.

“Non deve preoccuparsi signor Murphy, salverà l’umanità. È questo l’importante.”

La Dottoressa Merch sorrideva, impugnando un bisturi. Spalancò gli occhi, il terrore incontrollato scuoteva il suo corpo. Cercò di liberarsi.

“Brutta stronza! Cosa vuoi farmi ancora?” urlò.

“Solo quello che è necessario.” Continuava a sorridere affabile e se avesse potuto, Murphy, avrebbe goduto nel cancellarglielo dalla faccia.

“Forza signor Murphy, ha fatto tutta questa strada.”

“Farà male?”

“Non ha idea di quanto.” Rispose Kurian, snudando i denti in un ghigno sadico.

Voleva piangere.

 

_“Warren, ho paura.”_

_“Lo so, ma ci sono delle cose che dobbiamo fare,_

_anche se non ci piacciono.”_

La Dottoressa Merch applicò del disinfettante sul ventre. Poi iniziò ad incidere.

Murphy urlò.

 

_“Non volevo che Garnett morisse,_

_né Mack o Cassandra._

_Nessuno doveva morire per me._

_Forse mi merito tutto questo.”_

Si dimenò continuando ad urlare, mentre il bisturi lo incideva in profondità.

 

_“Presto starai meglio.”_

_“Cosa te ne importa? C’è un mucchio di sangue qui._

_Prendetelo è vostro. Trovate una cura._

_“Cerca di non sparire di nuovo,_ _abbiamo bisogno di te, vivo_ _.”_

_“Warren.” L’aveva afferrata per una mano._

_“Promettimi che non mi lascerete solo quando arriveremo in California.”_

_“Te lo prometto.”_

Ma non c’era nessuno lì. Tutti lo cercavano, tutti lo volevano solo per il suo sangue o la ricompensa. A nessuno importava di lui come semplice essere umano.

 

_“_ _Non uccideteli, anche loro provano dei sentimenti_ _.”_

Ecco perché aveva iniziato a preferire la compagnia degli zombie. Gli zeta non erano ne buoni ne cattivi. Non lo avrebbero mai minacciato, né ferito, ma solo protetto da quel mondo e quelle persone che, ora, gli facevano quasi paura.

_“Dopo tutto quello che ho visto,_

_non credo che l’umanità meriti di essere salvata.”_

Gridò di terrore, quando la mano della dottoressa si insinuò nella ferita, tenuta aperta da un divaricatore, facendone uscire le interiora. Le sue interiora.

Piangeva.

 

_“Perché non posso morire anch’io?”_

 

 

“Murphy! Svegliati!”

Si alzò di colpo, gridando. Si toccò immediatamente il ventre intatto, incurante dei polsi legati, ridendo istericamente. Si sporse fuori dalla jeep e vomitò. Quando i conati finirono trasse un profondo respiro, chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì una pezza umida passargli sul viso, dandogli un po’ di sollievo.

“Murphy?” domandò una voce incerta, che non riconobbe sul momento. Aveva i sudori freddi e un mal di testa fortissimo. Schiuse appena gli occhi, incontrando lo sguardo preoccupato di Ellie.

“Dove sono Doc e Warren? E io, perché sono legato?”

Ellie esitò e Murphy scoppiò a ridere.

“Ti prego, fammi indovinare, avete organizzato tutto quel siparietto solo per la ricompensa?”

“Non è così!”

“Non è così?” rispose sarcastico “È buio, sono legato e degli altri nessuna traccia. Cos’altro dovrei pensare?” Si stava arrabbiando. Li avevano ingannati e Ellie lo aveva preso letteralmente per i fondelli. Era disgustato, non era poi così diversa da quelle stronze che fingevano l’orgasmo.

“Che attrice. Complimenti. Lo facevi di lavoro? Sembrava che stessi godendo realmente ieri sera.”

Ellie diventò paonazza. Murphy si aspettò un insulto, una provocazione.

“Mi dispiace. Mi sono comportata di merda, hai ragione.”

Come? La guardò sorpreso, mentre lei si rigirava tra le mani il fazzoletto umido.

“Non volevo ingannarti, ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Dimmi sinceramente, se non ti avessi rapito, ma fossi venuta a spiegarti la situazione, mi avresti aiutata?”

“Anche no.”

“Ecco, appunto.”

Decise di starla a sentire.

“Se non si tratta della ricompensa, cosa vuoi da me?”

“Abitavo con la mia famiglia a Salt Lake City. Quando le cose sono precipitate, ero fuori città per lavoro. Poco prima che i telefoni smettessero di funzionare, mia madre mi ha detto che li avrebbero fatti evacuare e che mi avrebbe lasciato una lettera con la destinazione. Voglio quella lettera.”

Murphy le rise in faccia.

“Sono morti. Se è questo che ti stai chiedendo e in questi due anni la lettera potrebbe essere andata distrutta.”

“Non lo sai!”

“Va bene, dai, starò al gioco. Io a cosa ti servo?”

“Salt Lake è infestata dagli zeta, sono migliaia. Ho bisogno di te per attraversarla.”

“Warren e gli altri?”

“Stanno bene, Seth e Nathan si occuperanno di loro. Abbiamo dovuto neutralizzarli, dubito fortemente che ti avrebbero lasciato andare.”

“Già, sappi che Warren non te la farà passare liscia.”

“Non mi preoccupa. Mi aiuterai?”

In condizioni normali avrebbe rifiutato, era una missione inutile e senza senso. Quella di Ellie era solo una stupida speranza, che le si sarebbe sgretolata davanti agli occhi. Spezzò le corde e lei spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Mantenne il sangue freddo, ma non poteva mentirgli, non con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata per la paura. Lo percepiva.

“Ti aiuterò, ma a una condizione. Prima che questa piccola gita fuori porta finisca, concluderemo quello che abbiamo lasciato in sospeso ieri notte, va bene?”

Sostenne il suo sguardo, deglutendo e annuì. Fece per togliersi la maglia, ma la bloccò subito.

“No, non così. Non adesso. Quando lo deciderò, schioccherò le dita e tu verrai da me.”

“Sei un essere spregevole.”

Murphy rise di fronte alla sua rabbia.

“Mai detto di essere un gentiluomo.”

Senza darle il tempo di ribattere, la baciò. Dapprima cercò di respingerlo, poi la sentì rilassarsi, non aveva la forza necessaria per farlo spostare. Quando interruppe il contatto, lei gli risolve uno sguardo di puro disprezzo.

“Fai strada.”

Ellie tornò al volante senza dire una parola, mentre Murphy rimase comodo sul sedile posteriore allungando le gambe, compiaciuto al pensiero degli anticorpi che aveva appena introdotto nel corpo della ragazza. Volente o nolente, tra qualche ora, sarebbe stata sotto il suo controllo.

 

 

*****

 

 

Fremeva di rabbia. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe portato Murphy a Salt Lake a calci nel sedere. Aveva esaurito qualsiasi insulto contro la sua persona.

“ _Schioccherò le dita e verrai da me.”_

Strinse talmente forte il volante da farsi sbiancare le nocche. Fece un profondo respiro, tentando di riacquistare la calma. Il problema era che non ci riusciva, non quando ogni qual volta guardava nello specchietto retrovisore, incontrava quella faccia da schiaffi. Non tentava neanche di nascondere la sua soddisfazione.

Erano quasi le quattro del mattino, faceva freddo ed era sveglia da diciassette ore. Aveva bisogno di dormire, anche se di fatto la tensione, l’adrenalina e la rabbia non gli facevano percepire la stanchezza. Secondo il cartello stradale, mancavano pochi chilometri a Glennwood Springs, era il caso di fare una sosta. Se la memoria non la ingannava, a Glennwood Springs c’era un albergo fantastico con un’enorme piscina termale.

“Dove stai andando?”

“Ho bisogno di riposare qualche ora. C’è uno chalet più avanti, poco fuori città, almeno saremo più tranquilli.”

“Sei tu il capitano.”

Impiegarono circa mezz’ora ad arrivare. Ogni volta che attraversava una città, il cuore le si stringeva nel petto. Era finito, tutto finito. A volte immaginava di nuovo le strade ghermite di persone e le vetrine colorate dei negozi. Se si concentrava riusciva anche a ricordare anche l’aroma del caffè. Oddio, quanto avrebbe voluto berne uno. Invece, ora, le città non erano altro che cimiteri a cielo aperto,  i cadaveri deambulavano senza meta o scopo, tranne la ricerca di cibo. Se poteva cercava di evitare di dormire nelle abitazioni, sapendo che una volta qualcuno le aveva chiamate “casa”. Quante volte, i primi tempi, aveva cercato rifugio in luoghi abbandonati? Non aveva più voluto farlo da quando aveva trovato una famiglia suicida. Erano tutti e quattro stesi nel lettone, abbracciandosi stretti. I bambini si chiamavano Jason e Kathleen, i nomi erano incisi sulle testiere dei loro piccoli letti. Aveva preso due cuscini e aveva dormito nella vasca da bagno abbracciata al suo zaino. Erano stati giorni terribili, dove la fame e la paura l’avevano spinta a compiere azioni di cui non credeva poter essere capace, mangiando insetti e bevendo acqua dalle pozzanghere.

Dopo due mesi aveva capito che era meglio viaggiare da soli. Gli zeta erano sì un pericolo, ma erano i vivi di cui Ellie aveva avuto più paura. I primi tempi c’erano bande armate di cacciatori che uccidevano i più deboli per sottrargli le loro scorte. Era stata con un gruppo a Kansas City, erano brave persone: una famiglia con la figlia adolescente e quattro uomini. Una notte stava dormendo sul sedile posteriore di una macchina abbandonata, quando erano arrivati. Ellie aveva sentito gli spari e si era subito rintanata tra i sedili posteriori e quelli anteriori, coprendosi con la coperta. Non l’avevano trovata, ma le urla di quelle persone non l’avrebbero fatta dormire per molto tempo. Soprattutto le grida della ragazza e le urla disperate di suo padre. Avrebbe voluto  tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire, ma il terrore le impediva qualunque movimento. Era rimasta lì due giorni, senza mangiare o bere, urinando nei suoi stessi vestiti. Quando aveva avuto il coraggio di scendere, lo stomaco le si era riempito di bile. Avevano giustiziato gli uomini con un colpo alla testa, dopo averli fatti inginocchiare in fila. I corpi delle due donne giacevano poco lontani. Avevano il collo spezzato e mostravano i segni della violenza subita. La ragazza aveva ancora l’ombra delle lacrime a rigarle il volto. Doveva imparare a sparare e a difendersi, perché uno scempio del genere non accadesse più. Era andata avanti per un mese con il solo desiderio di raggiungere la sua casa, scoprire cos’era stato della sua famiglia ed eventualmente porre fine a quella misera esistenza che era diventata la sua vita. Era notte inoltrata quando era giunta stremata a Colorado Springs. Aveva individuato velocemente l’edificio che sembrava offrire maggior riparo: l’orfanotrofio. Le finestre e la porta erano inchiodate con travi di legno. Aveva scavalcato la scala antincendio, salendo direttamente al piano superiore. Non vedeva l’ora di stendersi da qualche parte e crollare addormentata, con la speranza di un sonno senza sogni. Un fruscio aveva attirato la sua attenzione, aveva estratto subito la pistola, pronta ad abbattere degli zeta, invece le si erano parate davanti otto piccole figure. La fissavano impauriti, sporchi ed emaciati, con lo sguardo vitreo di chi stava soffrendo la fame.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Cavolo, ottima scelta!”

Ellie trasalì. Lo chalet era molto meglio di come lo ricordava: una struttura enorme, completamente in legno, con lo splendido paesaggio montano a fare da cornice.

“Non credo potremo usare la piscina termale.” Constatò con delusione. C’erano all’incirca una decina di zombie che vagabondavano senza meta, sbattendo contro i bordi della piscina. L’acqua era insanguinata e brandelli di carne putrescente galleggiavano un po’ ovunque. La prolungata esposizione all’alta temperatura della piscina, aveva fatto sì che la carne degli zombie si smembrasse più velocemente.

“Bleah!”

Entrarono nel parcheggio sotterraneo, anche lì c’erano degli zombie e con qualche colpo d’arco ben assestato, li abbatté nel silenzio. Scesero dalla macchina, Ellie recuperò due zaini, staccò la batteria al veicolo, dopo averlo parcheggiato nell’angolo più buio.

“Porteresti questo, per favore?”

Murphy soppesò lo zaino che Ellie gli stava porgendo. Era sul punto di dirle di no, che fare il facchino non rientrava nelle sue mansioni, ma poi si rese conto che lo zaino che la ragazza aveva sulle spalle era decisamente più pesante, sicché lo afferrò senza dire una parola. Era stupita, evidentemente Ellie si era aspettata un rifiuto, invece era bene che capisse che era un tipo in grado di sorprenderla. Uscirono usando la porta del parcheggio.

“Stammi vicina e nessuno zombie ti attaccherà.”

La ragazza gli si avvicinò, aggrappandosi al suo braccio, nell’altra mano impugnava un grosso coltello. Era rigida contro di lui, lo avvertiva dalla sua stretta nervosa. Le scale portavano ad un corridoio della hall principale. C’erano cinque zombie. Ellie fece per abbatterli, ma la fermò.

“Ci penso io.”  Chiuse gli occhi, nell’edificio c’erano una trentina di zombie. Li richiamò tutti e li fece uscire dalla porta principale, impartendo loro l’ordine telepatico di non rientrare e di fare la guardia.

“Incredibile…”

“Non rientreranno.”

“Come ci riesci?”

“Forza, cerchiamo una stanza.” Non aveva intenzione di rispondere alla domanda. Tra poco avrebbe sperimentato lei stessa i suoi poteri. Stava già pregustando il momento.

“Andiamo al terzo piano.”

“Troppe scale.”

“Miglior visuale in caso di ospiti indesiderati.”

Sbuffò, lei non sapeva che gli zombie lo avrebbero avvisato in caso fosse arrivato qualcuno. L’assecondò.

“Almeno prendiamo una suite.”

Lo chalet era incredibilmente lussuoso anche se ormai il disordine e l’abbandono la faceva da padrone. Ellie si avviò alla reception cercando tra le chiavi elettroniche rimaste. Salirono al terzo piano, dove c’era una grande suite.

“Beh ragazzina, hai fatto un’ottima scelta.” Affermò non appena entrarono. Gli ultimi inquilini erano fuggiti in fretta e furia come molti altri, abbandonando vestiti ed effetti personali. Magari facendo un giro accurato, avrebbero trovato qualcosa di utile. Sembrava che nessuno fosse più passato di lì. Meglio per loro.

“Comunque ho ventotto anni, per tua informazione.” Esordì lei di punto in bianco.

“Non si direbbe, ti chiedevano la carta d’identità quando andavi a comprare gli alcolici?”

Ellie arrossì. Ci aveva visto giusto.

“Scusa tanto se non ho ancora le zampe di galline intorno agli occhi:” rispose stizzita. Murphy rise. La ragazza sistemò gli zaini vicino al letto, prese il coltello e la pistola: sistemò il primo sotto il cuscino e la seconda tra il materasso e le doghe del letto. Murphy aveva deciso di accomodarsi su una poltrona, mentre Ellie finiva di ispezionare la stanza.

“Prima di andare via, diamo un’occhiata nelle valige. A Colorado i medicinali cominciano a scarseggiare.” Murphy si stava togliendo le scarpe, quando un grido lo fece trasalire. Era già pronto a darsela a gambe.

“Vieni a vedere! È incredibile!”

Stava per imprecare poco finemente, ma gli era giunto alle orecchie un rumore che credeva di aver dimenticato. Si affacciò alla porta del bagno.

“Oh, cazzo!” esclamò per la sorpresa.

“Puoi dirlo forte!”

“Com’è possibile?”

“Hanno una piscina termale naturale, forse attingevano l’acqua da un proprio pozzo e non dall’acquedotto.”

Ellie era raggiante.

“Non abbiamo l’acqua calda, ma il sapone e lo shampoo sì! Forse riesco a recuperare anche gli asciugamani. Aspetta qui!”

La sentì scendere di corsa le scale.

“Eccoli!” gridò da sotto.

Tornò in camera con una decina di asciugamani e accappatoi.

“Credo che due bastassero.”

“Facciamo le cose in grande! Tanto nessuno verrà a chiederci il conto.” Sembrava che il malumore l’avesse totalmente abbandonata. “Posso andare prima io? Ti dispiace?”

“Come ti pare.” Rispose atono, senza neanche guardarla.

“Grazie! Faccio veloce, così poi vai tu!”

Entrò di corsa in bagno e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Murphy ghignò togliendosi le scarpe e la giacca. Si stese sul letto, pregustando quello che sarebbe successo dopo. Sobbalzò quando Ellie lanciò un gridolino. “È gelata!” stava ridendo.

Dopo qualche minuto iniziò anche a cantare. Scosse la testa, Ellie sembrava spontanea e sincera, ma l’aveva già fregato una volta, non aveva intenzione accadesse una seconda volta. Se ripensava alla sera prima, ribolliva di rabbia. L’acqua smise di scorrere.

“Che freddo!”

La porta del bagno si aprì e la ragazza uscì in accappatoio, mentre con un asciugamano si frizionava i capelli. Proprio quello in cui aveva sperato.

“È bellissimo anche se l’acqua è gelida!”

Murphy non l’ascoltò, ma si concentrò, mimando il gesto di aprire l’accappatoio. Ellie, però, non si mosse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Che fai?” chiese curiosa.

Lui si alzò in piedi sconcertato e tentò di nuovo.

“Cos’è? Un nuovo gioco? Fai il mimo?”

Murphy non capiva. Possibile che gli anticorpi non avessero ancora fatto effetto? Erano già trascorse due ore. Impossibile. Ellie, ridacchiando, aveva raggiunto lo zaino, prendendo della biancheria pulita. Nessuno fin ora aveva resistito alla sua manipolazione mentale.

“Murphy, sto parlando con te. Mi senti?”

“Sì…”

“Hai fame?”

“No, io non ho più bisogno di mangiare come prima…”

“Okay…” ripose delle scatolette. “Dai, vai tu adesso. Sono sicura che ti sentirai meglio dopo.” Gli mise un asciugamano tra le mani e lo spinse verso il bagno. Sulla soglia esitò.

“Murphy, ho bisogno di riposare. Se vuoi gira pure qui intorno. Non ho intenzione di legarti. Tu però non sparire, okay?”

“Non ho intenzione di andarmene senza aver avuto prima la mia ricompensa.”

Fu come se l’avesse schiaffeggiata, facendo sparire il sorriso dal suo volto e riportandola alla realtà. Con un colpo secco gli chiuse la porta alla spalle.

No, non se ne sarebbe andato senza prima sapere perché la manipolazione mentale non aveva funzionato.

 


	5. Scontri

“Warren, svegliati.”

Le faceva male la testa, quindi l’opzione di muoversi non era calcolata.

“Warren, forza, abbiamo bisogno di te.”

Roberta aprì gli occhi e Doc le sorrise. “Si vede che la droga ti ha fatto recuperare molte ore di sonno.”

In un attimo l’intontimento svanì, mentre ricordava cos’era successo.

“Dov’è Murphy?”

Nessuno rispose.

“Dobbiamo trovarlo.”

Si mise a sedere, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del materasso sotto di sé. Altri quattro erano disposti uno accanto all’altro.

“Prigione a quattro stelle.” Commentò sarcastica. “Qual è la situazione?”

“Siamo chiusi qui dentro, ci hanno disarmato e fuori dalla porta ci sono due guardie.” Spiegò Vasquez, appoggiato al muro e braccia incrociate. Roberta si avvicinò subito alle finestre. Intuite le sue intenzioni, l’uomo continuò. “È inutile, siamo al terzo piano e le hanno inchiodate.”

“Dobbiamo recuperare Murphy, in un modo o nell’altro.”

“Comunque ci hanno detto di comunicare alle guardie quando ti saresti svegliata. Seth vuole parlare con te.”

Gli avrebbe spaccato la faccia, quello era poco ma sicuro.

“Ve bene. Diciamogli che sono sveglia allora.”

“Proviamo ad attaccarli quando aprono?”

“No, Addy. Sentiamo cosa vogliono dirci, poi decideremo il da farsi, siamo disarmati e loro sono troppi, senza contare che non sappiamo quanto è sorvegliato l’edificio. Cercherò di addolcirgli la pillola e vedere se riesco ad ottenere un po’ di fiducia, affinché non ci tengano rinchiusi qui dentro.”

Il gruppo annuì. Roberta si avvicinò alla porta e avvertì le guardie di essere sveglia.

Dieci minuti dopo sentirono la serratura scattare e Seth apparve sulla soglia, era disarmato, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire dei due uomini che lo scortavano.

“Vieni Warren, facciamo due passi.” L’uomo non sembrava teso o nervoso e ordinò agli uomini di non seguirli. Roberta apprezzò il gesto. Un segno di fiducia, partivano già con il piede giusto.

“Come ti senti?”

“Mal di testa, ma passerà. È l’orgoglio ad essere ferito, principalmente. Ci siamo fidati di voi. Ora, voglio sapere dov’è Murphy.” Non era una domanda, ma un ordine.

“Mi dispiace Roberta. Come ti ho già detto non era e non è nostra intenzione farvi del male. Murphy è insieme ad Ellie e non ho intenzione di nasconderti la loro posizione. Ellie ci ha contattati poco fa, si trovano a Gleenwood Springs, a un paio d’ore di distanza da qui.”

“Perché?” Roberta era perplessa e non sapeva se fidarsi o meno di quello che l’uomo le stava dicendo.

“Per Ellie.” Seth sospirò “È da qualche mese che non faceva che parlarne. Vuole sapere cos’è successo alla sua famiglia. Non è mai riuscita a darsi pace, perché poco prima che le comunicazioni svanissero, sapeva che li avrebbero evacuati e sua madre le ha lasciato una lettera con la destinazione. Abitavano a Salt Lake, solo che ora, quella città è invasa dagli zeta. Ci deve essere qualcosa che li attira verso quella direzione. Ellie non hai mai perso la speranza e più di una volta io e Nathan abbiamo tentato di farla ragionare, che era troppo tardi. Sono passati tre anni, ma non ha mai voluto sentire ragioni. Poi un giorno, mentre eravamo in ricognizione, abbiamo sentito il messaggio di Cittadino Zeta, parlava di quest’uomo di nome Murphy, che poteva controllare gli zeta, della ricompensa e del vaccino. All’inizio abbiamo pensato ad uno scherzo, ma Cittadino Z ha sempre cercato di aiutare tutti noi, che fosse solo con le previsioni del tempo o con della semplice musica. Poi hanno cominciato a circolare voci incontrollate. Devi sapere che ci sono altri centri abitati con cui intratteniamo rapporti e c’era chi dicesse che questo Murphy esistesse davvero, che avesse la pelle blu e quant’altro. Ah, tra parentesi, solo io, Nathan, Seth, Christie ed Ellie sappiamo di Murphy, beh, se non conti i bambini. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato agli altri per non alimentare eventuali false speranze. In ogni caso, due giorni fa siete capitati qui e lei ha colto la palla al balzo.”

“Non avete considerato per un attimo l’idea di venirci a parlare?”

“In realtà sì, ma poi abbiamo notato che Murphy non è proprio la persona più disponibile di quest’universo. Se penso che è l’uomo che ci dovrebbe salvare, ho qualche perplessità.”

Roberta non poteva che essere d’accordo: Murphy sapeva essere alquanto sgradevole, anzi spesso e volentieri si comportava proprio da stronzo.

“Comprendo.”

“Non dev’essere stato facile, vero?”

“No, per niente. Abbiamo perso degli amici, ho fatto una promessa e non posso permettere che gli accada qualcosa. Poteva parlare con noi.”

“Roberta, mi dispiace veramente, non sapevamo cosa aspettarci e quindi abbiamo preferito agire così.”

La donna sospirò, non poteva biasimare i sentimenti di quella ragazza, anche lei aveva rischiato la sua vita e quella dei suoi compagni per sapere che cosa ne era stato di suo marito, ma Murphy era una priorità troppo importante.

“In quanto tempo crede di andare e tornare?”

“Se non ci sono intoppi, al massimo una settimana.”

“Il problema non è Ellie, ma Murphy, ci sono molti cacciatori sulle sue tracce, senza contare che lui stesso è una mina vagante.”

“Non credere che io sia felice di sapere Ellie insieme a lui. È voluta partire da sola per attirare meno l’attenzione e non voleva togliere neanche una persona alla difesa dell’Università e soprattutto non voleva chiedere a nessuno di rischiare la propria vita per una sua battaglia personale.”

“A Murphy non l’ha chiesto.” Ribatté sarcastica e sembrò aver colpito in pieno il bersaglio.

“Voglio raggiungerli con la mia squadra.”

“Non potete. Ho ordini precisi al riguardo.”

“Non me ne frega un accidente di niente. Potrebbe non farcela là fuori da sola e noi potremmo perdere Murphy. Hai idea di quanto valga la sua vita?”

_Mack, Cassandra e Charlie, il suo Charlie, che erano morti per la missione._

“Non posso lasciarvi andare, ma ti chiedo di avere fiducia in lei. Tornerà.”

Si avvicinò a s Seth, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Voglio aggiornamenti regolari, voglio parlare con Murphy e assicurarmi che stia bene. Gli aggiornamenti saranno stabiliti ad intervalli regolari di tre ore. Se non riceviamo notizie, ci lascerete andare  a recuperarli. Sono stata chiara?” Al momento era l’unica cosa che potesse chiedere, almeno fino a che non avesse studiato il modo per evadere insieme agli altri.

“Affare fatto?” gli tese la mano.

“Affare fatto.”

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Fu svegliata da un rumore sordo e ripetitivo. Non riuscì subito a capire di cosa si trattasse, almeno finché non udì la voce di Murphy attraverso un microfono. Il tonfo sordo altro non era che il rimbombo di un subwoofer. In un attimo fu completamente sveglia. Che cavolo stava combinando quel matto? Voleva far sapere ad indesiderati visitatori che si trovavano lì? Con un balzo fu fuori dal letto, indossò un paio di pantaloni, afferrò la pistola e il coltello e scese giù per le scale. La musica – per altro da discoteca – proveniva dalla sala conferenze. Quando spalancò la porta rimase a bocca aperta: c’erano un centinaio di zombie, tutti radunati attorno ad una passerella e Murphy stava facendo sfilare quelle che sembravano delle modelle zombie. Ellie non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi. Murphy giocava con gli zeta, era il loro burattinaio e nonostante sapesse che non provavano emozioni, sapeva con altrettanta certezza che quelle una volta erano state persone: mogli, fidanzate, mariti, figli.

“Guardate un po’ chi è arrivato!”

L’aveva vista e tutti i non morti si erano voltati verso di lei. Cercò di mantenere la calma, anche se aveva una paura fottuta. Avrebbero potuto sbranarla in poco tempo e lei rabbrividiva a quel pensiero. Se mai le fosse capitato si sarebbe sparata prima un colpo in testa, pur di non sentire quel dolore, il rumore della carne strappata e del masticare degli zombie. L’aveva già visto succedere e purtroppo la morte non sopraggiungeva velocemente, ma si doveva subire una lenta agonia.

“Forza signori, fate largo alla nostra ospite.”

All’ordine di Murphy tutti gli zeta si fecero da parte, creando un corridoio fino alla passerella. I primi tempi, se si fosse trovata nella stessa situazione, avrebbe già dato di stomaco a causa dell’olezzo di carne putrescente, ma quando non fai che lottare con la morte ogni giorno, alla fine riesci ad abituarti anche al suo odore, quello che ormai permea l’intero pianeta. Avanzò cauta, tenendo sempre stretto il coltello tra le mani. Quando fu vicina alla passerella, Murphy l’aiutò a salire e per prima cosa spense la musica.

“Che accidenti combini? Vuoi che ci scoprano?” disse stizzita, poi lo squadrò da capo a piedi. “Ma come ti sei vestito?”

“Grandioso, non è vero? Sono l’icona del fashion!” disse, facendo una pirouette su se stesso. Di certo non gli mancava il carisma da showman, ma quei pantaloni color senape, la camicia rosa salmone, la giaccia bordeaux e le scarpe scamosciate erano un pugno in un occhio.

“Dovevano aver organizzato una sfilata, ci sono un mucchio di vestiti. E che non si dica che il salvatore del mondo non abbia stile! Guarda, ho trovato qualcosa anche per te!”

“Stai scherzando?” esclamò, osservando scettica quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un abito, ma che a lei sembrava soltanto due pezzi di stoffa tenuti insieme da una rete semitrasparente, senza contare il boa rosso piumato che Murphy le stava porgendo.

“Gran classe, vero?”

“Sì, per un bordello!”

“Come siamo schizzinose. Dai, riaccendi la musica che Kimberly non è riuscita a sfilare.”

“Chi?”

“Forza tesoro, fai vedere ad Ellie come si veste una vera signora!” Da dietro una tenda della passerella comparve una zeta. Non doveva essersi trasformata da molto tempo, qualche settimana forse, considerando lo stato di decomposizione. Aveva diversi morsi sparsi su tutto il corpo, il più evidente era sull’avambraccio a cui mancava una buona parte di cartilagine. Dovevano averla colpita in testa, perché aveva molto sangue rappreso sulla parte sinistra del volto. Indossava una pelliccia nera, stivali in pelle lucida dello stesso colore, calze a rete e un abito rosso fuoco. Avanzava con passo claudicante, forse aveva anche una gamba rotta. Era la cosa più grottesca e nauseante che avesse mai visto.

“Posso chiederti che problemi hai?”

“Sì, insomma, tutto questo… Sono già morti in maniera terribile, perché usarli anche come giocattoli?”

“Non mi aspetto che tu capisca, infatti. Allora, indossi l’abito per me?”

“No:”

“Ellie, Ellie…” esordì, sfoderando un perfetto sorriso da schiaffi “ti vorrei ricordare che hai un debito nei miei confronti.”

“Lo so, ma mi sembrava che avessimo già sistemato la questione. Non sono una tua marionetta e non ho intenzione di calpestare oltre la mia dignità.”

Non voleva stare lì un momento di più, ma Murphy la trattenne per un braccio, facendola voltare di scatto.

“Forse non ti è chiaro che fino a che non saremo tornati da Warren e gli altri, la tua vita dipende da me.”

Murphy aveva gli occhi di un predatore, ambrati e screziati di nero, simili a quelli di un rettile.

“Come hai fatto a ridurti così?” Ellie non riusciva a capire, l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto salvare il mondo era anche la persona che sembrava disprezzare più di tutti la razza umana.

Quando ti tortureranno con un collare elettrico oppure ti minacceranno di spezzarti le gambe, forse riuscirai a capire.”

“Sembra che il complesso della prima donna non ti abbandoni neanche quando si tratta di torture e dolore. Siamo dentro ad una fottuta apocalisse, il mondo come lo conoscevamo non esiste più, si tratta semplicemente di mera sopravvivenza. Io sto cercando di costruire qualcosa a Colorado Springs. E tu? Dici che ti hanno torturato, fatto del male, pensi di essere l’unico? Hai mai visto veramente cosa c’è là fuori? Perché credo che tu ne abbia avuto solo un assaggio. Warren e il tuo gruppo ti hanno sempre coperto il culo, quindi, per favore, sei tu quello che non sa niente.” Riprese fiato, le parole che continuavano a scorrere come un fiume. “Sai, consideri la tua condizione come una dannazione, ma è davvero così? In un batter d’occhio sei salito in cima alla catena alimentare, riesci a controllare gli zeta. Ti rendi almeno conto di cosa voglia dire? Molti lo potrebbero considerare come un dono. Potresti usare i tuoi poteri per fare del bene, invece riesci a pensare soltanto a te stesso. Giusto per fare una citazione piuttosto famosa – da grandi poteri, derivano grandi responsabilità – che tu lo voglia o meno.” Murphy sembrò voler ribattere qualcosa, ma invece restò in silenzio. Quando si avvicinò al bordo della passerella per tornarsene in camera, si accorse gli zombie erano immobili e non emettevano alcun suono. Sembrava che Murphy avesse premuto il bottone di spegnimento. Forse aveva davvero ascoltato la sua sfuriata.

“Tra due ore ci rimettiamo in moto.”

Uscì dalla sala conferenze, lasciando l’uomo da solo con i propri pensieri.

 

 

*****

 

 

Non era più riuscita a dormire, ma aveva ispezionato l’albergo in cerca di qualcosa di utile ed aveva racimolato una confezione mezza vuota di aspirine, uno sciroppo per la tosse non ancora andato a male, garze e bende di vario genere. Aveva trovato anche ago e filo, strumento sempre utile da avere in tasca in caso i ferite profonde. Tornò in camera, lasciandosi cadere sul letto sfatto. Doveva trovare qualcosa da fare in attesa di contattare Seth e ripartire. Fu la sensazione del collo indolenzito a darle l’idea. Tolse dal pavimento tappeti e mobili che potevano intralciarla e cinque minuti dopo stava sperimentando un dolore diverso dai morsi della fame, dalla ferita di una lama o di un proiettile. Era il dolore dato dall’allungamento del collo del piede. Mancavano le punte, ma occorreva adattarsi. Fece un po’ di stretching per riscaldare la muscolatura e poi si avvicinò al bordo di una tavolo, che avrebbe usato come sbarra immaginaria.

“Prima posizione.”

Non c’era musica, ma poteva immaginarla lo stesso, l’aveva sentita tante volte nell’aula di danza, con la sua insegnate che le sistemava l’en dehors.

_Braccia alla seconda. Passé e tendue._

Forse la memoria sull’ordine giusto degli esercizi poteva affievolirsi, ma non quella del suo corpo. Fin da bambina aveva sentito quel richiamo, mentre vedeva i ballerini saltare e muoversi con quella grazia che lei ancora non possedeva. Purtroppo, però, quando si faceva parte di una famiglia di quattro fratelli e in casa veniva percepito un unico reddito, occorreva fare delle rinunce. Si era impegnata tanto nello studio, perché voleva trovare il prima possibile l’indipendenza economica, sia per aiutare i suoi genitori che per iniziare a coltivare le sue passioni, come la danza e il canto. A tempo debito avrebbe voluto frequentare un corso per imparare a suonare il pianoforte. Quando finalmente aveva potuto cominciare era stata la persona più felice del mondo e non le importava se doveva fare lezione con ragazzine di dieci anni o se alla sera l’alluce del piede iniziava a sanguinare, stringeva i denti e andava avanti. A scuola aveva frequentato a lungo il corso di ginnastica, almeno nel frattempo aveva guadagnato equilibrio ed elasticità muscolare. Dopo quindici minuti di esercizi alla sbarra – se così si poteva dire – scese lentamente in spaccata.

“Cavolo!” imprecò tra i denti, mentre sentiva tutta la muscolatura andare in tensione. Doveva decisamente provarla più spesso. Passati circa trenta secondi si azzardò a piegare la gamba dietro e ad inarcare la schiena fino a toccarsi la punta del piede con la testa. Rimase così solo per dieci secondi prima di crollare a terra.

“Sono fortissima!”

“A fare cosa?”

Sobbalzò.

“Murphy, vuoi farmi prendere un colpo?”

“Che stavi facendo?” le chiese, incuriosito.

“Beh, visto che non riuscivo più a dormire, ho cercato qualcosa di utile in giro per la struttura e poi niente, ho fatto un po’ di allenamento.”

Ellie si sentiva un po’ tesa, non sapeva mai cosa aspettarsi da Murphy, soprattutto dopo lo scontro che avevano avuto. Sembrava tranquillo, come se non fosse successo niente, ma era bene stare in guardia.

“Ballavi?” chiese, anche se dal tono non sembrava veramente interessato.

“Sì, frequentavo anche un corso di canto.” Avrebbe potuto troncare lì la conversazione, però decise di provare ad intavolare una discussione.

“Tu, invece, avevi qualche hobby prima di tutto questo?”

“Ha importanza ormai?”

Ellie alzò gli occhi al cielo.

_Mantieni la calma, te la sei andata a cercare._

“Mia madre era appassionata di balletto, quando ero più piccolo, ogni tanto portava me e mio padre a vedere qualcosa tipo “Lago dei Cigni”. Una noia mortale. Diciamo che in seguito sono diventato più appassionato a quel tipo di danza dove si infilano dei bigliettoni nelle mutande di donne compiacenti.”

Non c’era speranza.

“Credo di preferire di gran lunga l’approccio di tua madre.”

“Non avevo dubbi. Comunque non credo che la danza sia ancora in voga o possa esserti d’aiuto durante un’apocalisse.”

 “No, decisamente no.” Rispose con un semplice sorriso.

Già, perché Murphy non sapeva, non sapeva come il semplice ricordare una melodia o ripassare mentalmente una semplice coreografia l’abbia aiutata a non perdere la ragione.  Quando scende il buio e sei chiusa in uno sgabuzzino con cinque zombie che sbattono, sbavano e ululano sulla porta nel tentativo di sfondarla, l’unica cosa che ti permette di non cadere, mentre le lacrime ti bruciano gli occhi è concentrarti su qualcosa di concreto. Non ricordi, emozioni o sensazioni, così labili e fragili, che al primo fremito di terrore sono già stati spazzati via. Il corpo che si muove e si tende sono sensazioni vere, reali che ti danno la percezione di essere ancora viva e respirare, quindi che c’è ancora speranza.

E Murphy stesso, seppur inconsapevolmente, rappresentava la speranza per il genere umano, quella per le persone di buon cuore, che in quel mondo perverso, veniva schiacciate da chi, invece, era senza scrupoli. Peccato che avesse incontrato solo persone appartenenti alla seconda categoria ed era certa che soffrisse di una qualche sorta di stress post traumatico. Neanche lui era la persona più affabile del mondo, ma era sicura che sotto discreti strati di sarcasmo, anche Murphy avesse dei sentimenti. Molto in fondo e molto nascosti. Era opportunista, vigliacco e calcolatore, ma non lo riusciva ad immaginare mentre giustiziava degli innocenti a sangue freddo.

“Dai, preparo gli zaini, così poi ripartiamo. Anzi ci sono due cose che vorrei avessi.” Prese un giubbotto anti proiettile e glielo lanciò.

“Dovete avete trovato tutta questa roba e soprattutto come riesci a farla stare tutta in due zaini?”

“Non hai idea di quello che le persone lasciano indietro. Comunque, questo ci è stato gentilmente offerto da un militare a cui non serviva più. Mettilo, mi sento più tranquilla. E poi è bene che tu abbia una pistola.”

Lo vide spalancare gli occhi per la sorpresa e il disagio.

“Qual è il problema?”

“Non mi serve una pistola.”

“Davvero? Io credo di sì, se dovesse accadere qualcosa, è chiaro che non sarai in prima linea, ma almeno gradirei che mi coprissi le spalle.”

Murphy esitò, prima di afferrare il calcio della pistola tra pollice e indice, quasi fosse un cencio sporco. Ellie chiuse gli occhi, tenendosi la tesa tra le mani.

“Ti prego, non dirmi che non hai mai sparato.”

“Non sono un tipo violento.”

“Ma che cavolo di discorso è?” sbottò “Devi difenderti!”

“Ci sono Warren e gli altri a proteggermi oppure gli zeta.”

“Ho già mal di testa.”

Proprio come aveva immaginato, lo avevano tenuto, per quanto possibile, sotto ad una campana di vetro. Poteva capirne i motivi, considerando l’instabilità del soggetto, ma magari si sarebbe potuto togliere dai guai un paio di volte se avesse avuto un’arma con sé.

“Non puoi non sapere sparare! È come frequentare un bordello e non usare un preservativo, giusto per utilizzare una similitudine che tu possa capire.”

Murphy aveva assottigliato lo sguardo, visibilmente offeso dalla sua insinuazione, cercando di sembrare minaccioso, tuttavia l’effetto era piuttosto buffo.

“Sembri _I Pinguini di Madagascar_ quando fuggono dallo zoo con la famosa frase _Tu non hai visto niente._ ”

“Cosa?”

Ellie scoppiò a ridere.

“Due a zero per me grande puffo.”

“Hai finito di prendermi per il culo?”

“In realtà potrei andare avanti a giornate, ma visto che sei piuttosto permalosetto, credo che per oggi potrei finirla qui.” Sospirò, visibilmente più rilassata “Comunque devi imparare a sparare. Cercherò di insegnarti qualcosa. La pistola tienila e non preoccuparti, non ti sparerai sul piede. C’è la sicura.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:// Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà molto trash, in perfetto stile ZNation, e parecchi personaggi strambi che metteranno a dura prova i nervi della povera Ellie. Cuccioli e gattini per tutti!


	6. The Lost King

_Tre anni prima._

“Vogliamo andare a casa!”

“Che cosa sta succedendo?”

“Non potete tenerci qui!”

La folla gridava, si agitava, un insieme di corpi assembrati e ammassati l’uno contro l’altro come un unico essere che si dibatteva tra le sbarre di una gabbia. Ellie, con la collega Natalie, era ferma in quel posto di blocco da circa due ore. Piccoli fiocchi di neve stavano cominciando a scendere piano piano dal cielo plumbeo. Un ingente gruppo di forze armate aveva allestito un perimetro intorno alla città di Chicago e nessuno poteva entrare o uscire senza prima di aver superato i controlli imposti. Alla televisione erano passate molte informazioni tutte confuse e di natura diversa: c’era chi sosteneva si trattasse di un attentato terroristico, chi di giustizia divina, chi di un virus e via dicendo. Ellie aveva provato a mettersi in contatto con Paul o i suoi genitori, ma le linee erano intasate. Cinque minuti prima era riuscita ad inviare un messaggio dopo parecchi tentativi. Si strinse nel cappotto, rabbrividendo. Odiava il freddo e la neve.

“Quanto credi che dovremmo stare qui?”

“Non lo so.”

Natalie aveva quarant’anni, divorziata, con un figlio adolescente che al momento era in campeggio insieme al padre. Anche lei stava tentando di parlare con loro o con chiunque altro fosse in grado di raggiungere. Nonostante la differenza d’età, erano diventate subito amiche, e la donna l’aveva presa sotto la sua ala protettrice, mettendola in guardia da colleghi poco raccomandabili e aiutandola all’inizio del suo percorso lavorativo.

“Mantenete la calma. Potrete lasciare la città dopo il controllo preventivo.”

I militari stavano tentando di rassicurarli, ma Ellie aveva una brutta sensazione, la sentiva contorcersi alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Credo che dovremmo andarcene di qui.”

“Che dici?”

“Dimmi pure che ho visto troppi film, ma oltre a non piacermi la situazione, se dovesse degenerare, voglio farti notare che siamo incastrate tra centinaia di persone. Natalie si guardò intorno, indecisa sul da farsi, poi da qualche parte ci fu un grido, poi un altro e un altro ancora. Ellie si ritrovò schiacciata tra le persone, alcuni cercavano di fuggire da qualcosa, altri di sfondare il perimetro di contenimento. Afferrò Natalie per la mano, tenendola stretta più che poteva. Era terrorizzata e la stessa espressione era stampata sul volto dell’amica. Seguendo la scia di altre persone, cercavano di uscire da quella matassa di corpi, quando oltre alle urla, cominciarono anche gli spari.

“Tieni giù la testa! Ci siamo quasi!”

Un forte spintone la fece perdere la presa su Natalie, che sparì dalla sua visuale, inghiottita dalla folla. Un altro colpo ed Ellie cadde a terra. Il primo istinto fu quello di proteggersi, raggomitolandosi su se stessa. Qualcuno le diede un calcio tra le scapole, poi arrivò un pestone sulla mano. Gridò e il dolore la riscosse da quel terrore immobilizzante. Se fosse rimasta lì, l’avrebbero calpestata viva. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma non ci riusciva. C’erano troppe persone, troppi spari. Qualcuno le cadde addosso, si sentiva soffocare e non poteva muoversi. Un altro uomo cadde al suo fianco, lo vide agitarsi convulsamente e, quando la luce illuminò la sua faccia, gridò. Metà del volto era stato mangiato, riusciva a vedere l’osso del cranio messo a nudo, da cui ciondolavano solo lembi di pelle. L’uomo sbavava e ringhiava e il quel caos afferrò una donna per il piede, affondando i denti nel tendine d’Achille, strappandolo. La donna urlò, aggrappandosi a due persone che aveva davanti, creando un effetto domino. Degli sprazzi di sangue arrivarono sulle mani di Ellie, mentre quella cosa sembrava intenzionata a divorare il polpaccio della donna. Approfittando del varco creatosi, sfruttò l’occasione per alzarsi e, una volta in piedi, sferrò un calcio contro il cranio del mostro, facendogli mollare la presa sulla sua vittima. Quest’ultima singhiozzava copiosamente ed era in evidente stato di shock, mentre si toccava la gamba maciullata. Stava per aiutarla, quando una raffica improvvisa di colpi li raggiunse ed un dolore lancinante la fece urlare. Si premette il palmo della mano sulla ferita, mentre costatava che della donna e della creatura era rimasta solo una poltiglia sanguinolenta.

_Con che cazzo stanno sparando?_

Senza indugiare oltre uscì dalla folla, rifugiandosi in un vicolo, dove vomitò di getto.

 

 

*****

 

 

Stavano costeggiando il Withe River sulla 64, direzione Red Canyon, nello Utah. Aveva deciso di fare una deviazione, anche se avrebbe allungato un po’ la strada, ma non si fidava a seguire la principale. Il rischio di incontrare persone era troppo elevato.

Un’ora prima aveva avuto una piacevole conversazione con Roberta Warren, durante la quale la donna l’aveva avvertita in modo piuttosto esplicito che se fosse capitato qualcosa a Murphy, gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara. Non che si fosse aspettata qualcosa di diverso.

Avevano viaggiato per buona parte della giornata, riposando due ore dentro ad un Wall Mart. Pensare che da Gleenwood Springs ci volevano solo quattro-cinque ore per arrivare a Red Canyon, ma purtroppo buona parte delle strade erano bloccate da file interminabili di veicoli abbandonati. Murphy sembrava aver perso la sua parlantina sarcastica, almeno per il momento, ed Ellie si era divertita ad irritarlo durante il tragitto intonando canzoni Disney. Era stato piuttosto divertente.

Al momento si trovavano in prossimità di un piccolo lago e aveva deciso di accamparsi nella zona lì vicina. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e doveva montare il campo prima che facesse buio.

“Guarda se vedi qualche casa o comunque qualsiasi cosa abbia quattro mura.”

Grugnito.

Non male, stavano migliorando.

“Sai Murphy, dovresti cercare di divertiti un pochino di più, cioè prendere le cose più alla leggera, non è possibile che ti soffra di sindrome premestruale perenne.”

“Io dovrei prendere le cose più alla leggera? Ma ti sei sentita? Sei tu quella che mi ha rovinato la sfilata un paio d’ore fa’.”

“Quello è cercare di farsi ammazzare.”

“È chiaro che tu e Warren avete lo stesso concetto di divertimento.”

“Sarà…”

Costeggiarono il fiume ancora per un po’, ma di rifugi non sembrava essercene l’ombra.

“Mi sa che stasera dovremmo dormire in macchina.”

“Wow, non vedo l’ora.” Commentò sarcastico.

“Avrei anche i sacchi a pelo, ma non mi fido a dormire nel bel mezzo di una foresta. Tu non verresti attaccato dagli zeta, ma io sì. Meglio stare sulla jeep.” Ellie guidò il veicolo lungo un viottolo sterrato che aveva individuato lungo il fiume. Portava dentro la boscaglia e riuscì a proseguire per un centinaio di metri prima che il passo diventasse troppo accidentato.

“Qui andrà bene.”

Fermò la jeep vicino ad uno spiazzo, in modo che fosse circondata da alcuni alberi, prese lo zaino e scese dal veicolo per piazzare la recinzione.

“Che pensi di fare? Scendi per aiutarmi?” domandò aprendo la portiera dal lato del passeggero.

“La vedi la mia faccia?”

“Ho capito, faccio da sola.”

“Perspicace.”

Richiuse la portiera, lasciando l’uomo nel veicolo. Indossò una felpa e afferrò un paio di pantaloni imbottiti da ginnastica. Anche se il giorno faceva ancora caldo, la sera cominciava a portare la brezza fredda ed umida dell’autunno. Cercando di uscire dalla portata visiva di Murphy, sfilò i calzoncini corti, indossando gli altri. Dopo aver sistemato il perimetro, avrebbe dato una lavata ai vestiti, chissà, forse avrebbe potuto azzardare un bagno, e non per una questione di pulizia, considerata la doccia del giorno prima, ma perché i momenti di pulizia erano rari e preziosi. Avrebbe valutato più tardi, adesso aveva altre cose di cui occuparsi. Prese dallo zaino della corda e dei campanelli e usò la prima, tendendola intorno alla jeep e vi legò i campanelli. Se qualche zeta si fosse avvicinato, avrebbe fatto suonare i sonaglini. L’aveva imparato dal gruppo di Kansas City, prima che venisse massacrato. Poi ne appese altri tra i cespugli e i luoghi di passaggio. Stava raccogliendo dei sassi per il fuoco, quando fu contattata da Seth.

“Ellie ci sei? Rispondi. Passo.”

“Sì Seth, ci sono. Passo.”

“Sono contento di sentirti. Come vanno le cose?”

“Ci siamo fermati in una radura boschiva lungo la statale 64, che costeggia il White River. Ho dovuto fare molte deviazioni, molte strade sono bloccate. I bambini come stanno?”

“Gli manchi, anche se cercano di non darlo a vedere. Jack è più intrattabile del solito, ma quello che sta accusando maggiormente la tua lontananza è il piccolo Chris. Non fa dormire e quando è sveglio piange tutto il tempo.”

Si sedette su un masso lì vicino.

“Gli porteresti il walkie-talkie? Voglio parlargli.”

“C’è Warren qui che vuole un ragguaglio sulla situazione.”

“Va bene. Passamela.”

“Ellie come procedono le cose?” Si capiva dal tono sempre autoritario che Roberta era abituata al comando.

Gli indicò la loro posizione, facendo un breve sommario delle strade chiuse e quelle agibili.

“Ho montato adesso il campo base.”

“Murphy dov’è?”

“È sulla jeep. Stasera dormiremo in macchina.”

“Come sta andando?” domandò con un velo di preoccupazione.

“Con Murphy? Beh, tralasciando il suo egocentrismo incalzante, tutto sommato non va troppo male. Abbiamo trovato un punto d’incontro e adesso sembra tranquillo.”

“Ellie fai attenzione, Murphy è una mina vagante. Non so che accordo abbiate fatto, ma non fidarti. Ha già cercato di scappare troppe volte.”

“A proposito di questo, detto tra me e voi, vi siete mai chiesti come mai di questo suo comportamento da grande stronzo? Sicuramente prima non era rose e fiori, ma ho come la netta sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di più in ballo. Sbaglio?”

Ci fu una serie di brusii e tonfi. Sembrava che stessero litigando per il walkie-talkie.

“Ehi Ellie!” Era Doc, quel buffo tipo che aveva acquisito le sue conoscenze chirurgiche dopo aver visto tutti gli episodi di E.R.

“Dimmi Doc. Cosa posso fare per te?” Gli stava decisamente simpatico, aveva sempre un’aria gioviale e scanzonata.

“Ragazza te lo devo dire, mi piaci proprio. Io le capisco subito le persone e tu hai cuore. Sono certo che tu possa ridare un po’ di buon senso a Murphy.”

“Credo sia più facile cavare il sangue da una rapa.” Disse qualcuno in sottofondo. Diecimila.

“Non starli ad ascoltare. Hai ragione tu, diciamo che Murphy ha avuto un crollo dopo aver scoperto che il laboratorio in cui siamo stati era tutta una farsa per catturarlo. Insomma, da lì ha sbroccato di brutto con tanto di crisi esistenziale e lancio di un missile nucleare.”

“Ci ha quasi fatto ammazzare tutti.” Ringhiò Addy in sottofondo.

“Sì okay, mi sono arrabbiato anch’io lo ammetto, ma il punto è che io credo che tu possa ridare a Murphy un po’ di fiducia nell’umanità.”

“Io?” domandò perplessa “ho capito quello che vuoi dire, ma sul serio, Doc, credo che tu abbia preso un abbaglio.”

Era persino lusingata che qualcuno che conosceva da così poco tempo avesse tanta fiducia in lei, ma Doc doveva aver fumato qualcosa di decisamente troppo forte. In ogni caso, adesso, voleva parlare con i bambini, ci avrebbe pensato più tardi alle crisi esistenziali di Murphy, quindi tagliò corto.

“Vedrò cosa posso fare. Potresti ridare il walkie-talkie a Seth? Vorrei parlare anche con i piccoli.”

“Certo ragazza, lo capiamo. Stammi bene e salutaci Murphy. Se dovessi aver bisogno, non esitare a chiamare.”

Dopo circa cinque minuti di silenzio, dall’interfono proruppero diverse grida concitate.

“Mamma!”

“E molla!”

“Ci sono prima io!”

“Lascialo!”

“Ehi! Smettetela subito!” ordinò “date la radio a Jack, poi parlate a turno.”

Erano entusiasti di sentirla, ma era il piccolo Chris a muovere le sue preoccupazioni, in fin dei conti era il più piccolo.

“Chris è lì?”

“Sì, appena ti ha sentito ha smesso subito di piangere.” Disse Beth.

“Avvicinategli la radio.”

“Ma-ma.”

“Tesoro, hai finito di fare i capricci?”

“Manchi.” Poteva quasi vedere il labbro tremolante del bambino.

“Lo so, anche voi mi mancate, ma non devi fare i capricci, sei un ometto grande ormai.”

“Canzone.” Pigolò.

Ellie sorrise.

“E va bene…”

Si schiarì la voce ed iniziò ad intonare le parole.

Li poteva vedere uno ad uno: Beth, Daryl, Jack, Nadine, Josephine Nick e Josh. Le mancavano davvero, in quei due anni era capitato raramente che stessero lontani gli uni dagli altri. Intonò l’ultima frase.

“Torna presto, noi ti aspettiamo.” Era Jack.

“A presto, vi voglio bene.”

Spense la radio con un gran sospiro, doveva rimettersi al lavoro, ancora poco e sarebbe stato buio.

“Via, occupiamoci del fuoco.”

Si alzò senza accorgersi della presenza di Murphy dietro alle sue spalle.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Due ore dopo era seduta insieme a Murphy davanti ad un caldo fuoco scoppiettante. Un paio di zeta avevano fatto capolino tra gli alberi, ma Ellie aveva sistemato le cose in fretta e in silenzio.

I suoi vestiti stavano asciugando vicino al fuoco. Aveva dovuto rinunciare al bagno, l’acqua era troppo fredda per i suoi standard. In compenso era talmente stanca che avvertiva le palpebre farsi più pesanti ogni secondo che passava. Stava finendo la sua zuppa di fagioli in scatola. Murphy aveva rifiutato di mangiare anche quella sera.

“Sei sicuro di non volere nulla?”

“No.”

“Non è che mi mangerai il cervello, vero?” domandò con una risatina.

“Chissà.”

Ellie finì la sua zuppa, poi proruppe in un grande sbadiglio e si alzò stiracchiandosi.

“Non ce la faccio più, mi si chiudono gli occhi. Murphy vado nella jeep, tu che fai?”

“Resto ancora qui, non ho sonno.”

“Okay.” Passandogli accanto, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Buona notte Murphy, cerca in ogni modo di riposare un po’. Preparo una coperta anche per te.”

L’uomo annuì senza parlare. Ellie raggiunse la jeep, vi salì e abbassò lo schienale del seggiolino, buttandosi addosso una vecchia coperta di lana logora e ne preparò una sul sedile del passeggero. Si addormentò quasi subito con l’immagine di Murphy seduto davanti al fuoco.

 

 

 

 

Venne svegliata dal tintinnio dei campanelli e in un secondo aveva afferrato la pistola sul cruscotto: era uno zeta che aveva sbattuto contro la corda di sicurezza.

_Falso allarme._

Stava già per avvolgersi di nuovo a bozzolo nelle coperte, quando prese coscienza che Murphy non era sulla jeep. Guardò il suo orologio digitale: erano passate solo due ore. Mister simpatia poteva anche non aver bisogno di dormire, ma lei sì. In tre giorni aveva riposato appena sei ore ad essere ottimisti. Il fuoco era sempre acceso e le cose erano ancora tutte al loro posto, quindi doveva essere andato a fare due passi, tanto aveva bisogno di preoccuparsi degli zeta. Scese dalla macchina, scontrandosi con l’aria fredda, rabbrividendo. Afferrò il coltello e si diresse verso lo zeta e lo abbatté con un unico colpo secco, poi si avvicinò al fuoco, osservando le impronte dei mocassini di Murphy sul terreno umido, afferrò una torcia e iniziò a seguirle.

_Dove diavolo si sarà cacciato?_

I segni portavano fuori dal bosco, verso il fiume, poteva già sentire lo scorrere dell’acqua. Il cielo era terso, quindi nonostante il buio, la tenue luce della luna l’aiutava ad orientarsi. Quando arrivò in prossimità della sponda rimase a bocca aperta: centinaia di lucciole fluttuavano sulla superficie cristallina dell’acqua. Era chiaro che da quando l’umanità era finita sull’orlo dell’estinzione, la natura stesse germogliando senza freni. Niente più scarichi nocivi o inquinamento, forse il morbo zombie altro non era che una mutazione stessa della natura per proteggersi da quella razza che tra un centinaio d’anni avrebbe forse finito per annientare il proprio pianeta. Era uno spettacolo bellissimo, di quelli che vedi solo nei film o nei documentari. E in quel meraviglioso turbinio di luci, c’era Murphy, immerso nell’acqua fino alla vita. Spense immediatamente la torcia, rimanendo nascosta tra i cespugli. Evidentemente aveva avuto la sua stessa idea, ma come faceva a stare in quell’acqua gelata? Murphy non aveva fame e neanche sonno, probabilmente persino il freddo o il caldo non lo scalfivano.

_Proprio come uno zombie._

Ellie riusciva a scorgere i segni delle ferite rimarginate sul corpo dell’uomo. Quanto male aveva fatto? Non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginarlo. Sussultò quando, senza preavviso, si ritrovò a fissare il corpo completamente esposto di Murphy in un punto dove l’acqua gli arrivava solo al ginocchio. Come sospettava era blu anche lì.

Sapeva che era sbagliato quel momento d’intimità, ma non riusciva proprio a staccare gli occhi dal suo corpo. Murphy era piacevole da guardare, forse più che piacevole per una donna che da tre anni non sentiva il calore di un corpo maschile. Altri uomini l’avevano corteggiata a Colorado Springs, ma nei primi tempi, dopo il male che aveva avuto modo di vedere, proprio non se l’era sentita e poi era sempre stata occupata dai suoi bambini e dalla costruzione di quella comunità. Il sesso era proprio qualcosa che aveva escluso completamente, beh, chiaramente la masturbazione occasionale non contava. Deglutì, accorgendosi di star indugiando troppo con lo sguardo, riportando alla mente quello che era successo qualche giorno prima. Non aveva fatto in tempo a formulare il pensiero che il cervello aveva già lanciato una scarica elettrica al bassoventre. Era inutile negare l’evidenza, Murphy le piaceva, almeno a livello di semplice attrazione sessuale. Peccato che fosse un emerito stronzo e questo bastava a tenerla ben salda con i piedi per terra. Distolse lo sguardo appoggiando la schiena al tronco dell’albero, tenendo la torcia spenta stretta tra le mani. Aveva una missione non poteva distrarsi dall’obiettivo o avrebbe rischiato di mandare tutto a puttane. Era trascorso molto tempo da quando aveva lasciato le mura protettrici di Colorado Springs, se non per brevi ricognizioni e quindi non poteva permettersi di lasciarsi andare.

 

_“Ricordati, se ti distrai,_

_la gente muore.”_

_Non lo dimenticherò._

Chiuse gli occhi, ricordando se stessa con i capelli rasati, il petto fasciato e il viso sporco.

 

_“Come ti chiami?”_

_“Marcus.”_

Decise di tornare alla jeep. Mezz’ora dopo Murphy fece capolino tra gli alberi, bloccandosi sullo spiazzo.

“Non stavi dormendo?” I capelli erano ancora umidi, teneva la giacca sulla spalla e la camicia umida era appena sbottonata.

“Sì, ma uno zeta ha fatto suonare i campanelli, non ti ho visto e ho deciso di aspettare che tornassi.” Mentì.

Murphy la squadrò.

“Come facevi ad essere così sicura che sarei tornato?”

“Abbiamo un patto, no?” rispose secca “Com’era l’acqua? Mi pareva piuttosto fredda.” Domandò cercando di mantenere il tono casuale.

“Non saprei dirti, alcune delle mie percezioni sensoriali si sono ridotte e altre si sono sviluppate a causa del vaccino.”

Bingo.

“Tipo?”

“Non sento il freddo, ma avverto che il mio udito sta diventando più fino, mano a mano che passa il tempo, così come l’olfatto. Insomma tutte quelli abilità che agli zeta servono per cacciare.”

Ellie avvertì un tono esplicitamente allusivo e per un attimo, si insinuò nella sua mente il dubbio che lui sapesse di essere stato spiato.

“Che ne dici di farmi vedere di nuovo come smontare e rimontare la pistola?” cercò di sviare immediatamente il discorso.

“Se proprio non abbiamo di meglio da fare.”

Murphy le si sedette accanto e Ellie gli allungò l’arma. Rimase sorpresa nell’osservarlo eseguire il procedimento senza alcun aiuto e in breve tempo.

“Complementi.”

Aveva maneggiato i pezzi con una tale sicurezza che le sembrava incredibile pensare che fosse la prima volta che lo faceva.

“Sembri sorpresa.”

Sussultò.

“Beh, in effetti sì.”

“Anche se sono in molti a pensarlo, non sono stupido.”

“Non lo credo.”

“Dalla tua espressione non si direbbe.”

Stava per ribattere, ma il tintinnio dei campanelli e una serie d’imprecazioni la fece alzare immediatamente, la pistola già puntata.

Erano circondati da dieci uomini armati, il suo primo pensiero fu quello di fare da scudo a Murphy, parandoglisi davanti.

“Abbassate le armi!”

_Merda!_ Pensò, non erano nella posizione di ribattere, non in dieci contro due.

“Okay, non vogliamo problemi.” Lentamente abbassò la pistola, poggiandola a terra.

“Perquisiteli e vedete se hanno qualcosa di utile.”

Uno degli uomini la strattonò per il braccio, obbligandola ad appoggiare le mani al tronco dell’albero.

“Bene, signorina, vediamo cosa abbiamo qui.” Le sussurrò l’uomo all’orecchio con un tono che non lasciava spazio all’immaginazione sulle sue intenzioni.

Più che una perquisizione, fu un palpeggiamento vero e proprio e dovette trattenersi dal non tirargli un calcio nelle palle. Se non altro il maiale era troppo preso a toccarle il culo per accorgersi del coltello dentro agli stivali.

“Ehi, fate piano, mi sgualcite i vestiti.” Sentì Murphy lamentarsi.

“Senti amico, te lo devo proprio dire, hai un aspetto di merda.”

“Beh sai com’è, credo che di tratti di qualche carenza vitaminica o forse allergia. Ehi!”

“L’uomo è pulito.”

“La ragazza anche.”

“In compenso qui c’è un mucchio di roba utile, medicine, proiettili, cibo.” Gridò uno dei tizi dalla jeep.

“Bene, caricate tutto sui mezzi.” Ordinò quello che doveva essere presumibilmente il capo.

“Ora che ne facciamo di voi?”

Ellie lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata a Murphy, che non sfuggì all’uomo che le stava davanti.

“Che c’è ragazza, sei preoccupata per il tuo amico qui? Cos’è? Il tuo amichetto di letto? Se è questo che ti preoccupa, sembra che il nostro amico Gustave abbia un debole per te.” L’uomo che le bloccava i polsi ghignò d’apprezzamento, mentre la sua lingua le passava viscida sulla pelle nuda del collo.

_Fanculo!_ Con un movimento fulmineo, Ellie fece cozzare la sua testa contro il volto dell’uomo e godette nel sentire chiaramente il rumore del naso che si spaccava. L’uomo ringhiò di dolore, lasciando la presa. Era già pronta a stordirlo ulteriormente con un colpo ben assestato tra naso e bocca, come le aveva insegnato Bill, ma due uomini le furono addosso, facendola cadere a terra.

“Brutta puttana!” ringhiò Gustave, tenendosi una mano sul naso sanguinante. “Questa me la paghi.”

Un violento manrovescio le fece mancare il fiato, mentre l’uomo l’afferrava per i capelli.

“Ti faccio vedere io come ci si comporta!”

Gli sputò in faccia. L’avrebbe pagato caro, ma era sempre meglio che subire quel tipo di violenza che l’uomo voleva infliggerle. Avvertì gli altri della banda ridacchiare.

“Gustave, non riesci a tenere a bada una ragazza?”

“Se il tipo è così focoso, avrai un bel da fare anche nel letto!”

L’uomo fremeva di rabbia e umiliazione. Avanzò minacciosamente verso di lei, il pugno stretto pronto a colpire, mentre era ancora immobilizzata. Chiuse gli occhi pronta ad incassare.

“E tu? Che cazzo vuoi? Levati, devo insegnare a quella puttana qual è il suo posto!”

“Calma mio buon amico.” Ellie spalancò gli occhi, Murphy le si era parato davanti, le pistole erano già puntate su di loro.

“Suvvia, siamo disarmati, per favore.”

“Togliti o la pagherai anche tu.”

Murphy assunse la sua migliore faccia da schiaffi.

“No, non credo. Si da il caso che la ragazza abbia un debito nei miei confronti e dovrà saldarlo prima che tutto sia finito e poi non amo la violenza sulle donne.” La voce di Murphy era calma, ma Ellie avvertì distintamente la minaccia attraverso quelle parole. Dal gruppo di uomini si levarono parecchi fischi di approvazione. L’uomo non parve farsi intimorire.

_Ti prego! Ti prego, non fare cazzate!_ Pregò Ellie, mentalmente.

“Sai” l’uomo sputò sul terreno, saliva mista a sangue “credo che ti pianterò un coltello nello stomaco e poi mi occuperò di quella troia.”

Successe tutto in un attimo: l’uomo attaccò con la lama rivolta verso Murphy, che senza perdere il controllo, schivò senza apparente difficoltà il fendente, afferrò l’uomo bloccandolo per il collo con un braccio, ci fu una veloce colluttazione e poi il corpo dell’uomo chiamato Gustave cadde a terra senza vita, mentre la testa rotolava ai piedi di Murphy. Il silenzio era sceso ed Ellie osservava senza parole le mani insanguinate di Murphy, la camicia strappata e le cicatrici dei morsi messe a nudo, il suo sguardo bruciava, mentre si alzava sugli uomini che lo tenevano sotto tiro con le loro pistole.

“Il Murphy….”

Ellie gli si avvicinò, mentre gli uomini s’inginocchiavano.

“Vi abbiamo cercato a lungo.”

“Eh?”

“Voi siete il Murphy e siete il nostro Re.”

Ellie non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie.


End file.
